


Sweeter Than A Sugar Baby

by shadowspice



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Romance, Bad Flirting, Cute, Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, High School, M/M, Omega Verse, Slow Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowspice/pseuds/shadowspice
Summary: Near is an omega adopted by the famous and wealthy L, and the 'untouchable number one' of Wammy's Academy. Mello is a singer with big dreams who finds himself trapped in the academy filled with alphas. There's not much of a connection between the two, except maybe their silent rivalry, so after an encounter and find themselves bonded, they will do everything to keep it hidden - from the those filthy rich alphas, the suspicious Matt, the richest-man-alive L, and basically to the whole world who's watching their every move.The more they try to resist fate, the harder it became for Mello to stop thinking just how pretty Near was.Omegaverse - High School and Rich Kid Problems, the meronia ( melloxnear ) edition!





	1. Chapter 1

It's not that he hated alphas, because he thought the same for all the others. 

Alphas, at the very top of the hierarchy, can get anything they want with just a little hard work. They don't have to save the world from poverty to be worshipped like some _God._ Everyone obsessively fell on their feet, by a single bidding, especially those omegas.

Betas were people Near could tolerate, but omegas - they gave him an unpleasant feeling in his stomach; he could feel himself gag. He doesn't understand why either, but living those 17 years was enough for him to see their place, and their wretched 'fate'. 

 No, he doesn't hate them. He harboured no respect, that is, for both alphas and omegas alike. 

 

* * *

 

Wammys Academy, known for offering the best education in the country ( if not in the world ), is home for the most successful individuals from all kinds of fields. From daughters of politicians to entrepreneurs, airline owners or even celebrities themselves – it was the ideal royal den. From the outside, and to those who could only watch from afar, did not call it just that, but an 'Alpha's Lair'. However, it's not that all alphas get in - status matters, family matters. _Wammy Alpha_ , that's what they said. 

 You can't possibly expect every single one to be an alpha though. A small percentage of the academy are made up of betas, and even less than one percent are omegas. These betas were exceptional, of course - money and fame was what they had. They graduate with remarkable positions ready for them, or even serving along side alphas.

 The omegas had money, too, but unlike the others, they weren't seen as some breadwinner, or promised with the same future as that of alphas or betas. It’s an open secret that they’re the talk of the town, said to be arranged mates for some alphas. They hid very well, but in this type of place, nothing is kept for long.

 They said they ran for the easiest gold they could find.  

_"Did you hear, that the number one of Wammy's..."_

 Talk of the town, indeed. Treated like trash, or toys that if you did not look after enough, can easily break. Near had gotten used to that kind of ignorant behavior; it's not as if they got anything else to make them feel better either way, other than their nature and wealth. He could feel their gaze run him up from head to toe with every step he took, and he could only grimace in pure disgust.

  _"...Is actually some sugar baby."_

 " _No fucking way, well, how else do you expect some nobody get into this kind of school?"_

_"Shut up he's L's adopted son!"_

 _"_ _Son, is it?"_

Recently, some rumour has emerged about Near. They were right about being L's adopted son, and that despite having no relations to the man, he had received the luxury not even most of the alphas in the school could afford. The situation wasn't like this a week ago, however. Not until last Tuesday, when the exam results were out, and he was effortlessly at the top of the list again.

 " _Near, you're really smart. You must be an alpha, right?"_

_"Hey Near, that's why that famous businessman adopted you right? Because you're a talented alpha..."_

" _I'm not an alpha, though."_

_"Oh, a beta then! No wonder you haven't showed any interest to omegas..."_

_"I'm not a beta either."_

_"....Huh?"_

_"I'm an omega."_

 The news spread like wildfire. Near did not intend to hide his nature, he just never confirmed anything. He was not proud of it, but neither did he feel that he had to be honest to those self-proclaimed 'friends' of his. These people can make assumptions and accept it without any further argument. They live everyday believing whatever they wanted to be true, following their nature as if it were religion, seeing the world without another perspective. Near was simply curious. How will these stupid people react once they find out an omega is better than them?

 That will be a huge blow to their pride, won't it?

 " _What the hell? Gross."_

 That's what they said before they all left. The next day, no one dared to step near him. In just a week, they've already come up with this huge, made-up story about his life. 

  _'L's sugar baby, huh? They really took it up a notch.'_ Near thought to himself. Even if he were to tell them it wasn't true, or denied the rumours, it's not as if they will stop biting into the bait. Alphas don't listen to facts, after all. It's one thing they have a hard time realizing, it seems.

 "Oi." A familiar voice interjected from behind him, and although this person had never once talked to him, he knew whose voice it was. The albino boy turned to the brunette behind him, his goggled eyes watching him intently.

 "What is it?"

 "I had a hunch but, I didn't think you were actually one." This immediately ticked Near off.

 Near coldly stares, "What's your point, Matt?" 

 "Chill out, dude. I'm not gonna jump your or anything."

 "I didn't mean that –“

 "Just don't let the rumours get to you." Near quirks a brow. _What is this, comfort?_ They may be classmates but, he was an alpha and they never once officially interacted with one another. Near knew of his family, just like how Matt was aware of his 'tragic' life story, but they kept those thoughts to themselves. What Near does know, is that he did appear more aloof and less of a windbag than the rest who hung around him. Still, out out of all people, it's some gamer who's trying to be nice to him now.

 "Of course, besides, they're all lies."

 "Your face says that you don't need pity so 'leave me alone'. I'm not pitying you, I'm just relieved I have someone to share vent up emotions with."

 "Vent up emotions about what?"

 "I hate alphas too. I mean not all, but most. No one has convince me otherwise." Near completely turns at him now, and Matt smiles upon realising he has caught the full attention of this untouchable omega. 

 "It's not like I hate them. I just...don't respect them."

 He shrugs. "It's just the same. I don't respect them either. They brag all day and - ugh, it's giving me goosebumps. It’s great you’re not one" Near does not react but, a gut feeling is telling the male that Near was quite happy. His eyes were the same, but he could see Near in a new light now.

 "Interesting." 

 "I'm trying to start a friendship here, is that all you have to say?" Near freezes - no one has ever bluntly told him that they wanted to be friends. All these years, he could just sense people trying to get close to him because of L and being the number one, but Matt was just too sincere, and Near was not ready at all. What is he supposed to say to that?

 "I...accept it then." Matt bursts into laughter once the words escaped Near's lips, and Near could feel his pale skin flushing up with embarrassment. He thought at the same time if friends were supposed to be annoying and this carefree, too?

 "W-What the hell is that reply? You're crazy!"

 "….you're the real crazy one, Matt. "

 The teacher steps in, and her usual monotone voice is excited. It instantly echoes in all the corners of the room, "Class! Tone down! A new student will be arriving today so make sure that you welcome him." 

  _’Who?’_ Matt and Near thought at the same time.

 "He's a great alpha from a well-known family. I think you'll know him once you see him so be friendly."

 Near involuntarily rolls his eyes while Matt loudly groans, both knowing they didn't need another pompous braggart in the club.

 

* * *

 "We are honoured that out of all the offers, you chose to attend Wammy's." 

 "It's just because that old man went here." The silhouette that quietly toured around the vast expanse of the academy belonged to a blond male. Despite the relatively humid weather, he was clad in leather from head to toe, a signature look he just couldn't afford to lose.

 "You see, everyone has gone to their classrooms so it's quite empty here..."

 "I should be in New York right now. Just what am I doing in this ratshit place?"

 "I-I apologize! You must be tired from walking! Would you like some water, Me-"

 "Forget it. Where's my classroom?" The older male, who the younger man had just realised was the principal a couple of minutes ago, was sweating like a rabbit. The guy - who was not to mention, approximately in his sixties - kept calling him 'master', so he thought it was just some rich kid's butler. How can a principal act this way? Just because of his name?

 "I-It's at the Keehl building, room 3." His wrinkled finger points at a tall, glass structure. It looked more like skyscraper, genuinely expensive looking and upper class for something students would curse to hell.

 ' _It's fucking far.'_ Besides, why on Earth is a building named after that old man of his? He could feel his shoulders flinch. Did he actually end up in a lame school, and that those talks about it being the best are all some exaggerated lie?

 "I'll go there myself. don't follow me."

 "But your father-"

 "He's not here now. So _you_ , follow my command." He bows his head, and he proceeds to walk. It's hot and the leather feels sticky. If he were in New York, it wouldn't have been like this. He could've been able to pursue his career and learn more, and at the same time have a tour around Europe with his band. 

_"Mello, if you can't prove your worth as my son, then what else can you be?"_

He was more than that. He's more than just having his father's name. He's here to prove that and make a name for himself, so he could fly back to New York as soon as possible, and be a singer. Besides, it should not be that hard. He's got a solid fanbase, and has had multiple concerts and interviews with popular magazines. He was ranked as the number one 'hottest guy' last 2017, right? On top of that, he's academically capable too. He's not some goner who could only sing. He was a talented alpha, and he'll make them bow to him. 

 He's been always at the top, so it should be easy here too.

 

* * *

  "Ma'am, aren't we starting the lesson?" Matt exclaims.

 "Yes, I'm just preparing the power point."

  _'You mean you're waiting for that kid to arrive. Why the fuck is he taking all the time in the world?'_ Matt sighs. He's being pretty mean. What if the kid's disabled, or he got into an accident? _Shit_.

 "Hey Near, in this world, its impossible to not know someone anymore, you know? Who do you think it is?"

 "I don't know." Matt is talking to him more than all those years anyone has ever heard him talk summed up.

 "Maybe a son of a pharmaceutical company?" Or a diplomat - Like a secret son, since that type of drama is frequent, and considering that they always happen to be in heat wherever they go.

 "Don't they have an own academy for themselves?" Near says quickly. _Right_ , Matt thinks. It seems that it's not so easy to make a decent conversation with Near. 

 "Do you think he's ugly?"

 A very faint chuckle was heard. Matt could not believe his ears, his eyes, or _whatever_ it was, that he just witnessed the boy who never smiled, actually laugh. At him? At something he said? 

 "Beauty is inversely proportional to wealth, after all." What? Near had a sense of humour, _too?_ It's not that bad to be friends with him, huh. Matt can't help but be fascinated -

The order of his thoughts have been disrupted when a loud, slamming noise resounded. All heads turned to the source, seeing a tall, blond male standing by the door. The teacher's eyes immediately light up, almost ogling the seventeen-year old, while clasping her hands. 

 "Mello!"

 **"Mello?!"** A huge uproar exploded within the class, the women shouting and while some are frozen, did not forget to have their phones out and taking pictures for the unbelievable moment. Alphas, betas, and omegas alike were in shock but greatly thrilled. Mello was still standing there though, an apparent foul expression on his face as the students crowded him. It was already hot as it is, but these people and their chain of questions, the flashes – everything is thinning Mello's patience.

 Near could only look, completely clueless of what's happening. He had closed his text book to see how Matt is doing, but Matt's features were also painted with surprise. He begins rubbing his eyes with his gloves, disbelief clearly gaping his mouth.

 "Students! Get back to your seats!" 

 "Mello from _ASX band_!"

 " _I can't believe it, what is he doing here?"_ Everyones voices mixed like this disgusting string of disharmony, to the point Mello could not even take it. Despite his annoyance slightly slipping through his image, he displays a television smile, saying small thank you's, while going to his seat. 

 "Class! Detention if you don't calm down at once!"

 In an instant, everyone was seated. But, all their eyes were on the handsome singer, still excitedly whispering to each other. Well, except for Near and Matt.

It just so happens that Mello, out of all the seats that stretched until the back of the room, sat beside Near, and across from Matt. For some unknown reason, he could feel a sensation crawl up his skin, but Near brushes it off as a feeling of irritation and displease. He cannot deal being seated with an alpha if he will be crowded like this every single day, and Near wants to puke just by imagining how much more people will be around his private bubble once everyone finds out. Near glances at the blond but, he just could not recognise him. He did not know anything about modern music, since he only listened to classical ones.

 Is he going to have attitude like the rest of the alphas? _Oh dear_ , Near just wants to get away as he started imaging all possible scenarios.

 More importantly, Matt became silent. He did not comment or speak about some alpha being the center of attention again, so that was another thing at the back of Near's mind.

 "It seems we will not need any more introductions since everyone knows who he is. Be nice to him, okay?" Everyone nods in unison. He does have life easy.

"Let's start class!" Mello was relaxed now, his face neutral for the most part. He got a textbook out, much to Near's surprise, and began listening to the dragging math formulas intently. He must be in discomfort, too, and is trying to hide it by studying. Although he was flashy ( all that leather and accessories ) he appeared serious, not saying a single word. 

 For the whole first period, no one was focused. Near was beyond irked with everyone's heads turning all the time, and nothing went into his head at all.

 

* * *

' _What the actual fuck was that?'_ Mello imploded. his head screamed, he did not like how those girls clung to him. However, he did like that he did not have to do anything to get to that level, and that people already knew of him right off the bat. He seems to be the most popular guy in school already, and that did give him a little pride. 

 The lesson was easy. He's learned it before, or maybe he had read it somewhere, and happens to remember it so perfectly. Though, the class was not exactly quiet with their opinions, and he could hear what they're whispering about.

_"He's super kaduper rich. Like, he's the son of the president of the Keehl Corporation. They own a lot of things and my dad says that even though he doesn't see them often, they actually host most of the parties everyone attends...."_

_"The building is named after them."_

_"They just have that much money to spend.."_

_"But to think he'd go to this school. He was in New York last week. I saw it on twitter."_

 Everyone knows everything about his life. He can't keep any secrets in this place. Everyone just won't shut up. Nevermind, not everyone. 

He's sat beside this albino boy. It freaked him out at first but, he's really in no place to judge. What if he's related to a politician or something? It might get him in jail. He noticed one thing, though. He's the only one who did not stand to see him up close, or even spare him a glance. He looked at him and as if wondered what the ruckus was all about. _What the hell? Doesn't he recognise me or something?_

 _“I sat beside him, and he did not even dare to greet or start a conversation. He didn’t even look the least bit glad that I sat there out of all places. The room is big after all."_ He didn't care, but, he can't help but keep thinking about what the answer must be. Oh, right. Maybe they've already met somewhere. In a party or abroad, so seeing him again wasn't that big of a deal.

Other than that, someone else is bothering him. The brunette behind him keep burning holes to his back for a while now, but likewise did not even try to say anything to him.

"That's all for today, class is dismissed."

With that, everyone stood, and slowly gathers around Mello again. The boy beside him packed his things as if he was more than ready to leave the room.

_'Whatever. Stupid kid.'_

A manicured hand taps on Mello's desk,"Hi, I'm Ana!"

"Hey Mello, my name's Tristan. How about we grab some lunch together later?"

"Do you remember me? My father used to work with your dad before."

' _I don't care about your name. I don't wanna grab a lunch with you. I don't mingle with my father's underlings.'_ was what he wanted to say. He fakes another smile and gets up to leave, telling the he's busy with work. They made a couple of 'aws'.

"Mello." A male steps in front of him, and Mello immediately recognises that it's the guy behind him.

"...Do you need something?" He's tired alright.

"Matt. The name's Matt Jeevas."

 _'I didn't ask for it.'_ He thought. "Nice to meet you then."

"Don't you remember me, Mels?" Mello halts at the familiar nickname. Only one person called him that, his childhood best friend, Mail. Mail.... _Mail Jeevas?_

He turns, "Mail?!" 

* * *

 

An exhausted sigh escapes Near's chapped lips. That whole morning was dreadful, he thought to himself over and over again. At least, he's back at his own comfort space – in the library, at the very end of the room, away from the more people-dense part of the area. 

He takes a seat, going back to the pages he had missed all because of that _damned_ morning, and he was finally lost in thought as he read continuously, every word automatically getting plastered in his head. 

His peace is broken then again when his phone begins to vibrate. The caller I.D. was of an unknown number, which makes him wonder if it is one of L's colleagues again or maybe, worse – another person who just wants to give him an earful for being an omega. And, considering that it already did happen a few times this week, he was convinced it was the later.

"What is this, still trying to keep your face despite everyone knowing?" Near lifts his head, not recognising where the taunting voice came from. As expected, it's from that guy with bleached hair and lip piercings from the other room. Near heard that he was a spoiled son of some politician, and when they say that he had issues, it meant very _bad_ for people like Near.

"A smart omega is not bad from time to time. Not to mention, Wammy's number one." His finger caresses Near's nape, which pushes Near to immediately slap his hand away.

"Who are you to be touching me so easily?"

He grins. "Woah, still acting all high and mighty. Well, living the few years of your life like an alpha, then suddenly being like this must be hard from you. But you see, omegas should be used to being touched by alphas." Near hasn't felt anger swell up that much inside him for a long time, but this must be the worst out of all those instances. 

“It shouldn’t be that bad, since I heard that L is actually more than that to you. Let’s get along, yeah? I just want to be with you –

People like him were lower than those omegas he saw on the streets. No, the alpha's stench made Near want to run out of the room at that moment. Near was never strong enough to pick a fight, but he's tongue was itching to say all the thoughts training his head. This alpha has to know what Near has to say. 

"Does it feel great then? Since you’re otherwise incapable of anything remotely useful without the money you’ve never even earned, you pick on omegas like me, the weakest link?" Near took a step closer to him, slowly eyeing him from head to toe, "Aren't you that son of Martin Samelford? Corrupted, wasn't he? Disowned by this society, even omegas would rather die than to be with you." His voice was dead cold. Unfortunately, the ice was sharp enough to make the cut. The alpha's eyes were wide with rage and Near could feel the man slowly lift his arm, while Near could only close his eyes and take a step back. 

Though, the swing never came. "Dirty scumbag, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

 _'Matt...?'_ Near opens his eyes. True enough, the brunette was there, a firm grip on the his attacker’s hand.

"Dammit! Let go of me, if only you knew what he said-" He was caught mid-sentence, since Matt already had him shoved into the wall. Near was just standing there, though, quite not processing what was happening.

"He wouldn't have said _whatever the fuck_ he said if you weren't being an asshole in the first place." Matt laughs, in an ultimately fearsome way.

"W-what the heck Matt, you're an alpha too, you should know! And we used to be classmates!"

"I _should_ know just which alphas don't even deserve to be one. Robin, right?" Matt leans close, then he starts to whisper _. "Robin Samelford. I know your family very well like how you know what us Jeevas can do. If you don't want your entire clan in jail, **fuck off**."_ In less than a second, the tall delinquent was on the run, chasing a bee line out of the long library.

“….alphas like him don’t stand a chance.”Matt shrugs.

“I could have handled myself.”

Matt raises both his brows, “You were _literally_ about to get hit.” Near _knows_ that. He thought, he would let it happen. After that though, he’ll have L send him to jail, also _his father, and his brothers._

Matt pats Near, who was frozen on the spot. "I was calling you, but you literally declined my call. Why is that?" Somehow, Matt was smiling but Near could see beyond that mask.

"I though it was just an unknown number." 

"Oh! Right, we weren't friends until an hour ago."

"How'd you get my number then?"

"....I have ways." That just sounded plain suspicious, didn't it? Near didn't think Matt will be calling him, just because they were friends. People called him when they needed something, and not to hang out, especially since it will be weirder with a bunch of alphas.

"Hey, you know that flashy guy this morning? He's actually a really good friend of mine. I'll introduce you to him."

 _Pardon?_ That took an unexpected turn. Matt didn't belong to any group, and had been always deeply involved with his family's business. Although his fashion sense can leave a different impression, he did not mingle with the popular guys. He did say he didn't like alphas who inflated themselves, so that could be a reason. Matt and Mello did not entirely match, but Near is inept when it comes to personal semantics, so he could be wrong.

Near had completely forgotten to reply, which leaves Matt hanging, then again. "Why are you introducing him to me again?"

"Because he's my friend, duh. And you are too." 

"We will see each other later again anyway. I know what he looks like already." 

Matt rolls his eyes and sighs. "That's not the point. I'm saying the three of us should hang out, won't that be cool?"

"....Oh."

"..So? Let's go, I'm hungry." Friends? The three of them? 

Near followed closely as they made their way to the cafeteria. Matt was happily spouting about games and whatnot, which Near had no background information about. He couldn't focus on the brunette, either, when he could feel eyes on him. He's getting used to be talked about nowadays, but something was different. Something about being close to Matt, made it bad. 

He read their lips as they walked. The women at the corner tables were glaring as they munched on their salad. 

 _"He's attracting other alphas already."_ Could they be a little less obvious?

Being friends with these people might be a bad idea, after all. He had grown into his solitude, and he preferred it that way. It wouldn't affect him if he went back to his old cycle of libraries and skipping lunch. 

"Apologies, I'm busy after all."

"What? Come on, it's not like there's homework. Not when Ms. Adamson was also busy posting about Mello all over social media." Matt jives, trying to lighten the mood he's starting to sense, but to no avail.

"I'll see you in class." 

"Huh wait –"

It's not like his emotions were hurt, it just that he did not need more problems. Making more friends will mean more responsibilities to Near, while being surrounded by alphas might not only stain his reputation, but L's as well. He was not put into the academy to live the rich, ordinary life and he wouldn't bargain for more, to be honest he's never even thought about it. An omega like him who was given the chance to be seen past his reproductive nature shouldn't be asking anymore than what he already has. He didn't mind that fact, and he liked that no one minded his business, either. Yet, now all eyes are on him. He's suddenly become so visible, and being around with people like Matt and Mello, will only worsen that.

He needs to breathe. It's been a long day. 

 

* * *

_"Mail?!"_

_He couldn't believe it. It's been ten years since they've parted, when Mello moved overseas_ and M _att stayed behind. They tried to keep in touch, but due to some circumstances, Mello wasn't able to. He always wanted to look for the brunette boy who shared great dreams with him, but when he went back to England, Matt was no longer there._

_But who knew he would be here, out of all places in the world and even in the same class as him?_

_"It's been so long! What the hell, you changed a lot!"_

_"You didn't even recognise me, you bastard!"_

_"Well what kind of stupid idiot starts calling himself Matt?! Where the fuck did that come from?" laughter erupted from the room. heads perked at the sudden noise, curious as to what was going one between the two._

_"Why are you here? Really, why Mello?"_

_Mello sighs. "Old man's orders." Mello punches him. "You didn't even call me? Don't you see me on the T.V. or something?"_

_"No! Your hair got so long and you voice wasn't even nice when we were eight!" Mello glares. "It's not like I paid attention to your face. And when we were younger you were fa -"_

Mello couldn't help but laugh out loud into the air. The school may not be so bad after all, especially when he's got someone great to hang out with everyday. The Wammy's was big alright, but he had a hard time getting through the halls without getting mugged. His hands were sore from autographs, and his jaws are numb from trying to smile to hard. He finally found a place where he could rest, without any crazed fan bothering him. The Keehl building had a rooftop, so Mello just took the risk. As expected, it wasn't an ordinary rooftop. There was a pool, a few tables, but no one was there. 

Mello was leaning against the glass fence, the cityscape seen below. The place wasn't so bad. He heard alphas went here, so he will be surrounded by people of the same level as him, right? All he has to do is to prove he's better than those alphas, and he's good to go.

"Actually..." When he goes back to New York, he should invite Matt too.

Whats' the next subject again? It didn't matter. By the looks of it, this school doesn't have anyone that could possibly as brilliant as him. He smiles, he can't wait to show everyone what he's capable of. He'll make it through without much effort. Anyway, that albino boy, something's up with him too. It creeps him out to sit beside him. 

 

* * *

 

 _'That's exactly what running away was.'_ He found himself in this place again. The first time was when he argued with L over the phone, the second time is now. The rooftop had another hidden stair case, which lead to this small veranda. He opened the windows and let the breeze brush all his thoughts away.

Their eyes loathed him the same way he did to other omegas. They looked at him as if he were on the same level, begging to be owned by some alpha. 

17 years of being number one wasn't enough to prove he wasn't to be defined as just that. 

 _It makes him sick. Being an omega feels terrible. I can feel my body churning, trying to respond to its nature and waiting for the heat to come. But no - he'll never let it happen_. Near did not always look up to the sky, but now that he did, it felt like he could just let go. He didn't care before, he should start caring even less. If he could only dissociate himself as easily as he could with other people, that will be great. 

Near had forgotten the weight on his hand, and in just a few minutes his hand had given away. The textbook falls from the height, landing on the ground.

 _'...I don't want to pick it up.'_ Or so he thought.

"What the actual _fuck?_!" A loud scream perturbs Near's solemn ponder, his obsidian eyes now wide with realisation. Near peaks out of the window, seeing his textbook on the floor but, beside it was a furious man with his palm stuck to his head.

Blue, scorching eyes meet Near's shocked daze.

"You better come down here!" He had gone ratchet, and Near gulps. He makes his way down but takes an awful amount of time, trying to formulate the right words and apology to the man. His recklessness had definitely gone overboard now.

Near was met by a clearly infuriated blond, seeing how red his face was, and that particular part of his forehead that’s starting to form a bruise.

"So it's _you_ , you bastard." Near did not know what to say, no one has ever outward cursed him out. He's louder than he thought earlier too. What happened to the flower boy that the women fell over heals for? It's just this violent, estranged man, who had totally thrown the concept of calming down off the boat.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident." Mello scoffs, Near was sure he was not going to accept a simple sorry. Though, Mello's tense shoulders backed down, and he eyed Near from head to toe. He's just so _white_. How can someone be as white as this? It's not like he had never seen an albino before but, the kid was too silent, too, Mello would've been convinced if he were ghost.

Maybe he should show a bit of mercy. He would kick him out of this place, but by the looks of it, this frail figure before him will die if that were to happen. "...fine." The boy neither reacted nor thanked him. It's like he's talking to a mechanical toy, it's even weirder.

Near's eyes darted to his poor textbook. Ninety-percent of their conversation was just, in reality, him thinking of how much damage the blow on his text book might have actually gone through. Mello follows his gaze though, and before Near reaches out for the material, he grabs it instead. "You were studying," He says, he wasn't sure but, it was just a wild guess. This boy had been disturbing him, with all the nonchalance and disregard for him. He's doubtful of Near's indifference. 

"...Yes." Near waits for a minute, thinking Mello would hand it to him. But, the taller of the two just kept brushing over the pages, not even to check them out but, he just had no intention of giving it to him.

"Do you mind giving it back?"

He closes the book, a smug expression on his face. "And what if I don't?" Mello answers.

"...I don't see the point of why you shouldn't."

"It's for almost scarring my face. You know me, right?" Mello steps closer to Near, pointing at himself. Then and there, Near could only think of how many times something like this had happened. Alphas and their inherent nature of always being somebody. Near deepens his frown.

"Who are you supposed to be?" 

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Mello declares. Is he faking it? To get his attention or something? His posters are everywhere, it doesn't make sense. He thought they might've already met before and that's why he wasn't so surprised, but thinking about it didn't add up. _This little shit really had no idea who he was._

"I did not know you until today."

"What?" Should he laugh? Or should he throw him off the balcony?

 "Oh I see. You're one of those then."

"One of what?" 

"People who don't like our music and shit. An anti-fan?" Mello nods to himself. Yikes, that a great point now. Why didn't he think of it sooner?

"...I'm really not." Near asserts. He can't deal with this anymore. Can this blond just get over himself? It's wasting his time. Plus, he can't believe this is the man Matt thought Near would get along with. It's chaos.

"You've never heard of us before?"

Without a second thought, Near replies. "No."

"Are you from mars?"

"Are you Bon Jovi or something? Is it really important to know you?"

"Yeah? That should be obvious by now." Near couldn't hold back his scowl. To Mello, he couldn't put a finger on what the boy was thinking. It looked like a mix of indescribable emotions and he's never seen it before. 

"You know, you've been ticking me off."

"The feelings are mutual." Mutual? What, he hates Mello too? That's funny. Though, it's even funnier than some weird-ass kid is the first person who will ever come to dislike him.

"I can't help but notice how you always act so mighty. Are you the number one here or something?" Near gives him a skeptical look. _He hit the point_. Yeah, he was, but why does he care? Mello smirks. 

"Yeah, right. Impossible." Mello scratches his head, and begins to prod away from Near. That was amusing. Mello did not know the truth, and to him, Near is just another bland reject. Near hesitated, he could've told Mello he was, but it's not like he would've just stood there and takes it in without much complaint. Where's the fun in that? He is Wammy's number one. It’s one thing he can’t take away from him. Near wants to see awe in his face once he finds out. An omega, at that. He can visualise Mello hating him all the more. 

 _'...Ah.'_ And he was alone there, with empty hands. This is dumb - Mello still has his book.

 

* * *

 

Matt has been racking his brain for the reason why Near would pull away just like that. They may not be as close yet, but it wouldn’t take a life time to see something was wrong. Surely, the filthy alpha a while ago must have some sort of affect on Near. Think about it - no one has ever gone so close to Near, even enough to touch him – hell, Matt knew by just short gestures and words that Near was not used to socializing. A threat like that must’ve shaken him.

‘ _Ah, he probably doesn’t want to talk right now though. Maybe later, I’ll text him or something…’_ The Samelfords aren’t even much of a big shot anyway. He should cut off negotiations with them. 

He sees Mello walking towards the cafeteria entrance, students coupling around him. He waves, and the blond takes notice of him.

“I already got food for you though.” Matt takes the burger from his tray and hands it to the blond. He appeared slightly more distressed compared to when he left him to get snacks. He murmurs a small thanks, and Matt immediately caught the signal – he wanted to get away, as soon as possible.

Matt musters a forced smile at them. Take not that there were at least ten of them, while others just tailed from afar. “Can you leave us for a moment?”

“What, we are his fans, you don’t own him Mattie.” Some girl squeals. Matt cringes at the pet name, he doesn’t know her alright, so what the hell is with that overfamiliarity? It’s not that he’s only doing it for Mello, but these kids as well. Mello is a ticking time bomb that is about to snap, and it will be no good if people were to see that side of an idol.

“I said its _annoying._ ” Matt would rather be the bad guy now. It’s not like he was friends with them, too. The noise is also getting to his nerves. They were silent but they slowly let go, leaving Mello. For one, Matt never got mad, or even expressed displeasure, in any sort of way.

They could’ve protested, because it’s not like he was anyone to order them around. But if one had been here long enough – well-versed enough with _what type of people_ attend Wammy’s, surely, he will know that Matt Jeevas wasn’t someone to mess with. 

Once they left, Mello sighed with relief. He takes the burger from Matt, and decided to head up early. Matt’s eyes are suddenly drawn to Mello’s hands, and he halts with confusion.

“Uh…isn’t that Near’s text book?”

“No?” Mello carelessly replies, but then he realized what happened just thirty minutes ago, and his friend is right. 

“That’s his sticky note peeping out from the page.”

“I forgot to give it back.” Mello brushes it off, and pushes it against Matt's free arm in attempt to end the subject. 

“Wait wait, you guys were together?” Mello could see what he was thinking spelled out on his forehead.

“That’s not it, okay, we didn’t hang out without you or anything. The little shit's text book fell on me, then I just got it and somehow forgot to give it back.”

Matt nods his head in understanding, he wished he had seen that happen. “That’s great then. I was about to introduce him to you awhile ago but he ran off.”

“Why, you guys friends or something?”

 “Yeah we are.” Mello stops eating his burger, and takes a good five-minute look at Matt. The brunette didn’t know what to make out of that, but the blond’s brows were creased, and his mouth was open, trying to let the words out.

 “He’s a _freak_.”

“What the hell dude don’t be rude! He’s really great, I promise. He’s kind of hard to talk to sometimes but he’s one of the very _very_ few people I can actually take seriously. You know my shit, I can read people.” Matt slaps his back, “He’s kinda prideful just like you, so I’m sure you’ll love him." 

 Mello swallows hard. “Love him my ass.”

* * *

The shutter of lights had stopped blinding him long ago. They keep adding up – the paparazzi – every single day, it wasn't anything to be bothered about anymore. The center of attention, in his suit and tie, is taller than what most people thought. His slouched back might be the cause of that, as if he’d been carrying the weight of the world behind him, which is most likely close to the truth. 

L Lawliet had just come home from Paris after another successful deal with the Lu Versae. He’s finally expanding his business in France, too, and he’s got a good eye in stocks – without a fail, more fortune will be coming his way.

He finds himself in a grand room of golden lights and rose, marble paths. His polished shoes padded across the floor and to the carpeted hall ways which contained the different lounges.The concierge had been waiting for his arrival, and they all elegantly greet the male before hustling to get his baggage.

“How long would it take you, sir?”

“Forty minutes at most. Watari, call Near and tell him to come early. I don’t see that boy often these days.” The old man nods, and he leaves his employer in the room. The carpeted floors have been extra brushed, the glass tables polished thrice, all in anticipation for L’s presence.

L takes a seat in one of the cushioned couches. A tray with a variety of high-end desserts comes to his sight, as well as a single cup of black coffee and a small bowl of sugar cubes.

“Sir L, if you must need anything, we will be waiting at the door.” L doesn’t say another word. He unfolds his laptop, bent into his work again.

“They’ve never served me cakes before.” A much older man remarks from the other side of the prestige room. The room is for two, yes – L didn’t mind, although he usually had the whole area to himself. He came without prior notice, and the only room available happened to be with this grumpy sounding, middle-aged man.

“You are welcome to try some.” L counters. It wasn’t a true invitation though, that should be obvious. He wanted to work in peace and have his light sugar fix without having to engage in an unwanted conversation.

“I saw the panic in their eyes when you arrived. They seem to be aware of your taste preferences, too.” He glances at the bowl of sugar beside the coffee, “It makes me wonder what someone so young could be doing here.”

“Primarily to have a snack, and for work.” L rubs his lower lip. The older man presses a button on his chair, and one of the female staff enters the room with a the biggest smile.

“May I help you, Sir William?” 

“Get me an cake too, won’t you? Preferably Opera.” He then whisks his hand away before returning to his news paper. She hesitantly bows her head.

“…My apologies sir, but I can’t do that.” 

The old man’s eye runs her down, not knowing if he had just heard the greatest insult of his life, or he were deemed dispensable, compared to that crouching lad. “What do you mean? You serve him the plateful of cakes, and you’re saying you can’t give me one?”

She shakes her head, and she was clearly stuttering for an explanation. William Counte – he visited often, losing heaps of money in his gambles and conspicuous leisure. He wasn’t someone who would take a ‘no’ for an answer. “Oh, you see, those cakes have been specifically handmade by our head chef for the man over there. I cannot just serve them – 

“Lady, do you know who I am?”

“O-Of course, Sir William Counte.”

“And you know of my deep connections with this hotel. You’re saying that you will not give me the same service you’re offering this young _nobody_ , is that it?” He’s pointing a finger at her now. His ego was blatantly stepped on.

“Such poor customer service shouldn’t exist in a five-star hotel, moreover in a VIP lounge. Do you want to lose your job?”

She mumbles a string of apologies, and he raises his voice once more. How ever you look at the situation, she was on the losing end. “Sir, I- 

“Stop right there.” A strong voice intervenes. “Ms. Lina, you may leave the room. I will handle this.” It came from L, his gaze apathetic, they swore they had just shivered. The young concierge haphazardly sprints out. 

“I understand your concern Mr. Counte, but you are in no position to threaten the employees.”

“What? Just who do you think you are to answer back so bravely?” He crosses his arms, “If you did not know, I can have you leave this room in a split second. You should be taught to have respect for your elders, you have a long way to go.” L is not fond of that kind of downplay, that’s for certain.

“Well I’ve learned, in this very young age of mine, to give respect only to those who deserve such treatment.”

This sparks the accumulating tension between to rupture. “You bold brat – “ He bites his tongue, seeing that L is scrutinizing him now; as if he’s tearing him off piece by piece, piercing through all his underhanded actions. What does this stripling supposed to know? At the back of his mind, though, he knew L was not some nobody – the chilling and distant clouding the young man was something he had experienced before – not in person, but he’s heard (or seen) it somewhere.

“Sir Counte, you had caused me to definitely lose my appetite, too bad since they’ve gone to such lengths to prepare it for me.” L places the teaspoon back in the tray.

 “I think that between you and Ms. Lina from a while ago, you should be the one afraid.” He then stands up to leave, straightening his suit that had been wrinkled by his poor posture.

“Kindly tone down that attitude of yours, it is extremely unpleasant.”

William did not seem to get the idea yet, and decides to continue. “I will not let this slide, you hear me?! I will make sure they will know of this, and have you banned from this place!”

“Reserve your efforts _, he_ is very aware of what had taken place, and your self-centered opinions too, of course.” The raven man jaunts to the door, rather too slowly, proving a point; and now that his back was facing William Counte, the inadvertence all made sense. He had glimpsed at this strong, alpha back before – only for a short moment, in this very place.

 “You must be late with the news but, I _own_ this hotel.”

* * *

  

The day flew by fast. Mello's presence made it happen. it drained not only the blond but Matt too, with everyone minding them way too much to be normal. He hasn't seen Near since the last break, and it was not like the boy to be skipping. It tugged at Matt's chest, he can't help but wonder where the boy was.

He and Mello decided to catch up in his dorm that afternoon, everything that happened in the last ten years, they laughed about it. His room in the dorm wasn't also similar to what everybody else had; it appeared more like million-dollar flat, with a butler that patiently awaits him. The private place wasn't something he begged out of his parents pocket money, too - he earned it himself, and it's one of the few things he could be proud of.

"...wait so you actually never dated, like never?" Mello asks. It's incredulous.

"Nope, nuh-uh. Never. Everyone's looking like a china vase out here, but they're really nothing more than a butthole." Matt slumps himself on one of the couches, then the fire place automatically heats up. Mello nods, impressed. Impressive for someone who dressed nothing like what he's actually capable of.

"You? Alpha of the alphas, I bet you've had a fair share."

"Just a fair share. Nothing worked out." Mello smirks, the brunette rolls his eyes. 

"...do you have some -"

"It's at the top shelf over there." Mello, like a little child, happily runs toward the pantry, rummaging for his wrapped-up addiction. 

Matt couldn't wait, he didn't expect Near to tell him his whereabouts anyway. He dials the boy's number. 

_‘Near, you should have my number saved by now, right? You weren’t in class a while ago. You went home?’_

It only took a moment for his phone to buzz. He opens the message, and all it said was: _‘L came back from Paris.’_

How cold, Matt has to keep the conversation going. _‘Ohhhhhhh. Alright. By the way, you’ll still be performing in the music festival, right?’_

_‘Yes. Nothing has changed. I’m rather busy as of the moment. I will see you tomorrow, Matt.’_

Matt smiles, then stretches his arms. “That’s great news!” 

Mello goes back to his position, now with a bar of dark chocolate at his hand. “What’s up?” 

“Near's performing in next week’s music fest. It’s kind of a tradition, you see everybody there. Near had always been the ‘ _top grosser’_ in the academy - he's been having these high-class piano concerts since he was like what, _seven_?”

Mello stops chewing. The topic about Near had got him interested, but it was utterly appalling. He didn't expect that someone who had such flimsy, weak hands - not to mention weak enough to drop a humongous book on his head - is skilled in that aspect. Moreover, that meant that the brat would have something against him - just what did Matt mean by _top grosser_? Like's the _best?_ Not anymore, Mello thought. He will be taking the spotlight that day, whatever that is.

“He’s got a talent?” was all he could say.

“Yeah, if you think about it, more people will be coming because of you, right? Near is a crowd favorite though so, don’t let it get to you.” Mello found the comment irksome, because Matt is elucidating the impression that before him, Near was the best. Even if he were here, he _migh_ t still be the best. Here he thought he's got something in him Near will never have.

“I thought he’ll skip this year. Oh and, you know that famous L Lawliet? The one who got _rich with auctions and stock companies Lawliet_. Near’s his adopted son or something like that.”

He's heard of L Lawliet - though, not everyone has had the chance to see him face to face. They called him the ideal alpha, who was a bachelor too. He can't be so outward with admiration, though - his father despised that man with a passion. He knew he adopted some kid one time when he was in in Asia. It was a big revelation to the world, when he came back with some random kid in his arms. He didn't think that, the boy he just had an earlier feud with (only in Mello's perspective, though), would be L's son. “The twit sounds like he’s something, huh?”

Then he replays what matt had previously said, and poked further. “But why did you think he would skip this year?”

“Oh, that. I forgot to tell you, but Near is Wammy’s most valued student. He’s _crazy_ genius, and I guess you can say he’s been always the number one, and everyone lived with that.” Mello stopped munching, and Matt noticed that he went completely tense. Mello's guard was up, and he was blankly gawking at his best friend. _What is that supposed to mean?_ Matt thinks. 

 _'Number one? That kid?'_ Impossible. Mello did not particularly like Near, but he had nothing against the guy. But the more Matt had talked about him, the more he grew to realise what type of position he had compared to Near. That someone else had been already holding a trump card he thought no one was yet to possess. _Does everyone think the same way Matt thinks of Near?_ That makes Near a rival, isn't it? But as expected, the alphas of this place are truly something. He's up for the challenge and won't back down, it's an eye for an eye, against two alphas - 

 “…it also so happens that he’s an omega and everyone found out.” Mello's chocolate drops to the ground.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

He was on the way to class when he suddenly received a call from Watari. It could only mean one thing – either L had done something superfluous again or, Near will be catching the earliest flight to Paris in the next hour. It wasn’t any of those though, and L simply wishes for him to come home early, which he’s afraid, implies another idea to the younger boy. He didn’t want to miss his classes ( his text book, too ) but he really got no other choice. 

Watari met him at the entrance of the academy, smiling warmly as he greeted Near. One can say that he’s more of a fatherly figure, to both him and L alike, especially since L was never like that to Near. Although he acquired the Lawliet name, L did not exactly treat him like a son, but a potential successor.

It was a fairly long ride to the manor, Watari asking him all sorts of questions – if he had been eating well, and how the other students have been toward him – despite being aware of every occurring second in Near’s daily life. He did not have to say more when it comes to the meticulous Watari, who has eyes always watching him. 

The Bentley came to a stop, just right in front of the ceramic fountain and pine trees that bordered the main entrance. “We’ve arrived.” 

The old caretaker guides Near out of the car, and the heavy, wooden doors open to reveal a line up of maids bowing before the white boy. “Welcome home, Sir Near.” They all said in unison.

An older lady, in her navy blue dress, approaches Near and smiles wearily. “The master is waiting for you in the living room.”

Near heads to where the living room is – the first one, at least, as there are three other ‘ _living rooms’_ for different guests and occasions. There’s a much more private one in which L considers as one of his offices, and where he and Near stayed most of the time.

The door before him was lined with gold, with jade handles which L himself had retrieved during a trip in China. He creaks it open, and there was L, with his usual cup of tea that was too sweet for Near’s taste.

“You’ve been greatly missed my Connoisseur Vistov in Paris.”

“You shouldn’t be back until after a week or two, since you should be in Rome right now.”

“You don’t sound too pleased to see me. I only wanted to take a small break, and I will be leaving tomorrow morning.” L’s fork clinks on the empty plate, wanting more.

Near takes a seat just across L, “Cut the act, won’t you? There must be an underlying reason.” He is familiar with L’s habits, one of which is painfully beating around the bush when it came to the younger boy. His endless mind games had made him mysterious, definitely putting him on the top as one of the most intellectual alphas alive – but to Near, he could see past the layers of codes in L’s words. Perhaps, he’s the only one.

“How’s school?” L was never the type to initiate useless pep talk. Even short, seemingly harmless phrases have their own motives. Near clenches his fist – it’s only been a week, no – it has _already_ been a week. L never brought up school either, so with that Near could already deduce just what made L come home.

“Nothing will change. It will be tougher than it was when they didn’t know, but no one else is enough to take my place so easily.”

L smiles, tilting his head. “Of course, it will take more than that for the number one of Wammy’s, no? I’m not specifically worried about that, however…” Near had a habit - just like L, and it’s arguable if it were inborn or he could blame the man for it. He raises one leg up, similar to the position L is doing, and begins to twirl a lock of hair.

“You should take your pills more often. Now, don’t get me wrong – it’s but for your security, since I’m aware how twisted those filthy alphas can be, it will not be good. Especially for someone like you, who is closely related to me.” 

“If you think that something like _that_ will happen to me, remember, _you_ yourself didn’t know I was an omega until you’ve taken me in.” Near’s onyx eyes matches L, and L nods in agreement. L himself _didn’t_ smell his pheromones, until a year later when he had taken a test, to determine his gender. Not everyone is an alpha of that caliber, which means it was almost impossible for even common alphas to sense that he’s an omega. It was something even then, was unheard of, and they couldn’t explain why either. They said it might be trauma, some say his albinism had affected it so – but there is no definite answer yet. All they can do for now is wait for his heat, which is yet to come.

Near knew what L’s point really was. It didn’t matter if he attracted them or not – he _is_ Near Lawliet, adopted into the family of one of the richest men in the world, who had both power and influence. Any alpha would give anything to have that kind of affluence; but if not then at the very least, a Lawliet omega tied up in a leash. 

“And if _something were_ to happen,” L averts his eyes, pinching his lips, “It will become impossible for you to succeed my position.” Near does not reply. Instead, he takes a piece of butter cookie, which L also found mildly disturbing.

* * *

Nothing happened much after last night – L took him out for dinner, at L's favorite restaurant downtown of course, which Near did not seem to enjoy as much anymore, with how much people that began to visit the café more often. L took the earliest flight to Rome, and he arrived early in the academy. Rather than the usual tranquil mornings, today might be one of the strangest 'encounters' he had so far with an alpha student. 

There was a note on his table. He’ll understand if it were obscure marks that cursed him to death, or a simple note to remind him of the upcoming music festival practices. But no, it was neither of those.

The piece of paper was adorned with some gold design Near failed to comprehend, and as he read through the letter, he felt himself choke.

' _You’ve become prettier than before. Do you like roses?’_

Near crumpled the paper into a fist. A shiver runs down his spine, he thought it could be some prank, but he's not taking this lightly. The words _will_ pervade his mind and play with his emotions, it's the kind of discomfort that keeps him thinking of just _why_ would anyone do it. Why does he have to be made fun of all the time? He’s somehow seen this before – how the society worked in this tireless cycle between omegas and alphas – they were no longer only belittling him. These people are starting to look at him like a toy, like the same omegas on the streets; or even the fragile, gentle ones that are helpless when it came to their mates. 

As if Near were one of those. Alphas think that defiling an omega is fulfilling his or her desire by some twisted thought, saying it’s an act upon fate – as if something disgusting can be meant to be. It just reminds him of being an omega all the more - but he won't be defeated. He just needs to live through each day swallowing those kinds of remarks, and graduate _unscathed_. 

Near is not entirely sure how else his situation will go, but as his thoughts persisted, the fear did too. It’s a if the gaze of those alphas followed him wherever he went.

_'It will be fine. It's nothing, calm down.'_

He's different, anyway. He'll never have a mate. 

* * *

 

Wammy did not fall short when it came to the most advanced equipment as well. The Walter Laboratory (where Ms. Heggins brought her class most of the time, just because it was visually entertaining) is located adjacent to the Keehl building and big enough to be called an institute on its own. Researches all over England have been conducted in that place, and it provided only the best materials for the Wammy students.

It’s been a long session, Matt barely paid any attention. He also noticed that, somehow, there seems to be something bothering Near. He saw him in the classroom alone in the morning, and he just keeps wondering just what the boy is thinking.

Mello’s going to be late, that’s for sure – he said he had a prior arrangement or whatnot, additionally, he just did not want to get mobbed in the entrance gate again. It happened yesterday, so Mello’s not up for that again – long story short, he should be coming in the middle of the day when the students are busier with their lives than trying to jump him.

“Hey, do you get anything?” Some ginger guy whispered to Matt. His name was Jessie, but he could be wrong – he just never bothered remembering exactly what their names were. He does know that his father owns those big shopping malls, and that’s how people knew each other in this place.

Matt stares at the experiment being done, along with the messy lecture notes on the white board. He leans to Near, repeating the exact same thing. 

Near just nods. _Oh yeah, he’s smart_. “I should’ve skipped.” Was all Matt said.

“We’ll be taking a short assessment today. I hope you listened and took down some notes....as for those people who didn’t do anything but zone out, well, I hope you pass.” Ms. Heggins takes out a stack of papers. Everyone murmurs complaints and a couple of groans were heard in the big room. Matt could feel himself sweat – he does not know shit.

“Fuck, I’m failing.”

“It’s what you get from not listening.” Near counters.

Matt smiles, it’s the first sentence near had ever said that day. “Share me the answers.” Near glares at him.

Just when it ws about to start, the room opens to reveal the singer, which throws everyone off their composure again. Mello does know how to make a grand entrance. Just how can they possibly take a test now? “Sorry, I’m late.” 

Matt motions at Mello, then the blond took a seat. “I thought you were coming in at lunch.”

“No one was home.” Mello mumbles. _Oh_ , Matt thinks. It didn't sound right that Mello would put on the effort to see his dad. There's something telling Matt though, that it wasn't exactly the Keehl ancestral mansion he visited, but the  _'home'_  where his _mom_ was. He tries to change the subject, "I honestly have no idea what the entire lesson was about."

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh, I tried to coerce Near but he's too righteous for this." He whispers.

Mello didn't appear to appreciate the jeer, "You don't need him to pass." _Alright_ , here’s another weird thing – ever since last the night, when Matt had told Mello that Near was an omega, it completely switched something in the blond. Mello doesn’t judge, he’s not the type, so he was expecting a normal response from Mello, like brushing it off. 

_“….it also just so happens that Near’s and omega and everyone found out.” Mello drops his chocolate._

_Matt raises a brow – of course he will be surprised, since he knew that Near was this mighty, arrogant male to him, but Mello was silent and just nodded. Now, he wasn’t used to seeing his friend that serious, as if he were internalizing the information. Matt didn’t get that part but, Mello changed the subject after that._

The blond seemed to avoid anything that came up about Near. Matt was beginning to sense something, but he can’t put a finger on it.

“Mello, we will be having a test, I’ll understand if you take it some other time –“

“I’ll take it.” He says quickly; his tone even offended by the question. There wasn’t an ounce of hesitance, and Matt tried to think deeper and deeper about every single _clue_  with just what Mello is thinking until his head hurt. He could see Near also watching Mello, and even goes as far as sighing as if Mello had made an incredibly ridiculous decision.

“You missed the entire lesson, and yet here you are taking the test?” Near questions from Matt’s side. Mello only glances at Near from the side of his eye, before rolling them. He would say that Near better mind his own _damn_ business but and grab him by the neck but, he didn’t have that kind of energy. 

“Watch me.” Mello bites.

Matt laughs – now this is the situation he had imagined. Near being a total insensitive prick and Mello, being the emotional asshole he is, bickering like what friends do in front of him. He might’ve been overthinking too much – everything’s fine. 

Then, the test began. Matt found it fine, despite not knowing half of the items there. Near finished, of course, in less than thirty minutes and Mello _– wait,_ Mello did too.

Both of them stood up to give out their paper, Mello glaring at Near along the way. Matt does too - he doesn’t want to be left out alright.

* * *

 

They finished through two periods since. The long, vexing lectures had completely wringed Matt’s brain dry. Near did not talk much; and didn’t recite at all either – he just knew that Near already probably knows everything that his mind is sure flying elsewhere. Mello was the center of attention, then again. The teachers had the disturbing inclination of calling him a lot, and every time that happens he could just sense the whole room stare excitedly at Mello. If he could just yell at everyone that Mello isn’t some walking sun god and that they should chill the fuck out, then that would be great.

And then it is break, and Near is nowhere to be found then again. He would be more than willing to put a GPS on Near but that’s illegal, and his own father might put him to jail for that. Mello, though, appears in sight, along with a bunch of people buzzing around him. Matt could only wonder how long the blond can keep up with the good idol image, because he sure as hell won’t last for more than a minute.

Mello manages to get past his small crowd of alphas and betas, rushing to his best friend. He seems way more tired as the days went by. “Matt, do you know where the library is?”

Matt points at the end of the hall way, “Go down the stairs then left.” Matt squints. “Why are you going to the library?”

“I'm gonna study. Not now, maybe next week. Won’t midterms be soon?”

“Until like another _month_.” Matt emphasizes the word. Now this is what he didn’t get. He knows Mello is smart and all alright, but never once did the blond take the effort to study in advance. What’s the use? He was gonna ace it anyway, if he listened intently enough, that is. It weirded Matt out he could not even form the words. What’s Mello getting so prepared for? It’s almost as if he wants to be the number one of the academy or something – but that’s not really Mello’s thing.

Mello shrugs. “Let’s get something to eat.” Matt decided to just let Mello be. He knew the blond is hardworking and serious at times when he needs to be, as ironic as it sounds for someone that can be so irrational.

Both make their way to the cafeteria and, by some miraculous light, they find Near by the healthy sections, where there were just sad options like salad and apples. Matt immediately lights up.

“Near! I finally found you.” The boy, however, did not look as glad to see him.

“Hello, Matt.” Matt nods, and pats Near gently at the back. He would force Near to hang out with them but, the albino boy seemed more distressed than usual. One thing he learned about Near is that he is unimaginably stubborn, and to always read the lines. What he says can only either be painfully frank or coded, and that he values his alone time a heck lot. It's up to the person to work with all that.

“Don’t overwork yourself. Let’s eat lunch together, yeah?” Near is silent for a moment, and Matt internally wishes that it’s a yes – and thankfully, Near gestures a small nod. 

Mello eyes Near closely though – mostly what his pale hands are holding. It’s just an apple and some chopped up melons. Near, having noticed the underlying questioning on Mello’s part, mocks him by narrowing back his eyes at the blond’s choices. Three bars of chocolate are at hand, and Near quirks an innocent brow – well, not quite innocent to Mello. 

“What?” The blond interjects, knowing what Near might say.

Near smirks, “No wonder you’re reckless. It’s the sugar.” Matt opens his mouth, coughing out laughter from his drink. Near may not always talk to him, but he sure has a lot of things to say when it comes to Mello’s ordeals. 

“Don’t wanna hear that from a weak twat. Can't even hold a book properly.” Mello frowns, placing the other two inside his coat then proceeding to unwrap the first one. He bites it off loudly, as if to show Near that he won’t back down or feel defeated over such a trivial comment. Matt could almost swear that the two don’t act like they just met a day ago – they banter as if they knew each other’s habits too well. 

“Why, if it isn’t Mello and Near.” Ms. Heggins greets them, her eyes small with her wide smile.

“Near, as always, you get the highest in my class. Ah, if only more students can be like you – I probably won’t have such a hard time everyday.” She darts a look at Matt, and the brunette averts his gaze. At the same instant Matt did, he saw Mello clench his chocolate.

“Mello, the campus sweetheart huh.” She covers her mouth, “Will you mind if I ask you to sign an autograph for my daughter?” She shyly asks, and Matt curses himself for knowing why. This woman has two accounts dedicated for ASX, and one for Mello. He found out during one of his late night rendezvous and the embarrassment he had for his teacher rushed to his own veins until he couldn’t bare to look.

“Of course, what’s her name?” The grumpy Mello from a second ago is now gone, now replaced by this absolute sunflower before them. The silent, white boy from the side could only cringe.

Mello signs the little pad, offering one of his best smiles – the best side of the lead singer of ASX. He handed it back to the now blushing, older teacher. 

“Thank you!” She steps out to leave, her head turned back, “By the way, you could’ve gotten as high as Near over here, if you had copied the right given. Careful next time! 2 is not 3.” She chuckles, then waves her good bye. 

Matt releases the breath he’d been holding. By some ominous reason, Mello is now smirking, happily finishing up his chocolate. He traces where the blue eyes have landed – which is right at Near who, despite barely showing any type of emotion, seemed surprised with what Ms. Heggins revealed.

“Here you are who took the entire lesson, but couldn't even ace it.” Mello, just like a little kid, bore one of the most triumphant smiles after a long while. It’s as if he had been waiting all the day to tell Near that he wasn’t some bum who did whatever he wanted with his parent’s money, whose future is not even guaranteed after ten years into the business.

It comes to Matt’s realization that, no one has ever been on par this close to Near, by just one or two points. Given that Mello was on the perfect state of mind, he would’ve gotten the same score – or even higher – and even that was unpredictable to Matt. He does remember Mello having the best grades when they were younger, but he thought it was just a phase – you know, everyone gets high grades in elementary school kind of belief. But, he didn’t think that the celebrity is in reality, some hidden genius underneath. _He shouldn’t have known shit about the lesson – did he just figure things out on the spot?_ For the number one like Near, whose spot was never threatened – it _may_ cause a bit of a shock.

Though, Near did not seemed moved by any of it. Maybe he didn’t care about being the number one as much as he and Mello thought? Perhaps it’s only Mello who feels the rivalry brewing, and that Matt is overthinking things again after way too much video games. _Right, the plot isn’t always that complicated in real life. Except Mello – nothings as complex as that guy_. 

Near turns away, on his way out of the cafeteria when Mello speaks. “I hope I didn’t scare ya.” Near halts, his brow creasing together like twisted ropes.

"Me? Scared of you?" It's Near's turn to grin now. "It's beginner's luck. If you can do it again, then I'll consider." Near smiles.

Mello steps to the shorter boy, his leather boots resounding on the tiled floor. He crouches, a malicious grin on his face. He eyes Near from head to toe, then stopping to look straight into the obsidian pearls. A slight shiver crawls up Near’s back and his frown becomes evident. He was not sure what the feeling was but, he did taste dislike on his dry lips over the tall male.

"Careful for what you wish for, little boy." Mello saunters away – if pride had been visible, Mello will be beaming with it from head to toe, like a little bubble that put the blond back to the confidence he lost.

Matt looks at Near who’s turning a lock of hair now ( he’d never seen this before ) and jokingly punches Near at the shoulder. “Mello gets absorbed _too fucking deep_ into himself sometimes. He’ll get over it.”

"I’m taking my leave.” Matt is cut off as Near slips away from his hand. Mello had always loved to feel superior and, it’s kind of an alter ego ( if not Mello himself ). The teen is convinced that Mello may have scared Near, or if not pissed him off with the blatant way he put things. He may have been wrong, and he may be late with the news – the two don’t mix well at all.

He hopes that Near is still up for lunch. If not, he’ll take the effort to visit his practice after school instead.

* * *

 

“Aaaaaaah I’m so bored!” A frustrated scream echoes in the confined space. The boy was fairly tall, with piercing brown eyes and long hair tied up in a messy pony tail. He stands and bumps into absolutely everything he went – the small cart, the empty champagne bottles, and the luggage that was just too much for him alone.

“If this plane crashes you’re paying for our funeral.” A stern voice comes from the seat just behind the male. It belonged to the uptight manager of theirs, his glasses sitting lowly on the top of his nose. 

“But I’m dead.”

“Your insurance.” He dramatically sits right beside the perfect, clean-cut male, his lips almost pouting. “How long until we arrive in London?”

“Just go to sleep like Matsuda over there, August.” He points at the sound man in front of them, whose snores were louder than the actual turbulence.

He groans, and the auburn-haired male pushes him away and back to his seat. August impatiently checks his watch for the tenth time that hour, his ass already painful from sitting too long.

“So what are we supposed to say? ‘Surprise, Mello! We missed you so here we are crashing at your place!’ or do we crash, apologize to our knees, get kicked out of our asses, and  _then_ book a hotel?”

“Mello is the one who invited us to come.” Their manager says. Somehow, the once sleeping Matusda perks up, his heavy eyes big with shock.

“Why would Mello do that?”

Light stretches his back. “I don’t understand how that child thinks most of the time.” Indeed, going back to London is his idea, but he did not think that the stubborn singer would agree with him. They never once had a concert in their hometown, solely because of Mello’s own will, but now that they get the chance to, he can’t wait for the band’s popularity to reach the heights again. 

Other than that, Mello permitting him to go back to England will certainly, make it easier for him to execute his _other_ purpose.

“If it’s Mello who planned it, then we’re in it for something good!” August comments. He grabs a magazine from the chair, flipping through until it dawns to him a familiar, wrinkled face, carrying an uncanny resemblance to their lead singer. “Maruvick Keehl huh… oh! He owns this airline!” 

“ _Too_.” Matsuda adds. He yawns, “Light, you’re staying with Mello now, right?” He murmurs.

“Who knows,” Light closes his book, fixing his glasses. From the window, the cityscape below begins to peek from the dense clouds, “We’re home, boys.”

* * *

 

“You’re having ASX over the music festival?” Matt's jaw drops, the confusion sticking out. Mello wistfully munches the last bar of chocolate, waiting for his friend to completely accept the idea.

“...it’s going to be bloody rampant on the campus grounds.” Matt exhales. Imagining the scene - a bunch of teenage girls (or boys) will flood the entirety of Wammy's. It's also for certain that it won't only be students, but people coming from the 'outside' will try and get into the campus too, just for Mello.

Mello could see Matt shaking his head like it's a bad idea, but Mello lays out the benefits, “It’s a great opportunity, that’s why. If it's true that everyone’s going to be there like you said, then that will help us a lot with marketing. We are still getting there, we have to be bigger.” 

Matt sips the last drop of his cafe au latte, narrowing it at the blond, trying to laser his way into Mello's thoughts. “Is it really just that?” Mello quirks a brow, then Matt leans in. “or do you want beat Near at the music festival too?” The simple statement seemed to trigger something in Mello, and the blond doesn't swallow. Matt may try to overlook a lot of things just for the sake of peace, but now he's just dreadfully curious. Seeing Mello interact with Near had definitely piqued his interest with just how Mello thinks of the boy, or at that matter, what's something so special in Near that Mello can be so listless all the time? 

There must be at least something that makes Mello always clash with Near. Is Mello even aware of his actions?

"What do you mean by that?" Mello scowls.

“I don’t know too dude, but ever since you found out he’s this amazing omega you’ve been obsessed with trying to beat him in stuff.”

“First of all, he’s not that amazing. And _no_ , why would I go to such lengths, for some nobody?” Mello scoffs, gulping the glass of water beside him all in one go. Matt rests his head on his palm, obviously not buying Mello's gestures. He points a gloved finger at the blond.

“And there, that! You hate him! For absolutely no reason!” Mello ponders for a bit. It's not like he _hated_ Near. It's just that the sight of his cloud-like figure could almost make him want to roll over with disgust, and that those big, raccoon eyes are definitely one thing he just couldn't look at normally. It's as if Near always had something to say; as if he could see through Mello's haughtiness, about being a ball of insecure shit in the flesh. 

Basically, yes, he doesn't hate him. He just doesn't like how Near acts. It just makes him _uncomfortable_. There's really no way he can imagine casually hanging out with the guy without it turning out to be a civil war. He's smart, yes, Mello respects that, but holding that much power just like _he_ does? For once, there's someone who could catch up with his thoughts and can split him open by just a few seconds of looking - and he shouldn't know Mello that way. Matt has been always the only one who could keep up with him, but not also in a way which can render Mello inferior somehow. Near's word always hit the point, and God knows why. That boy is always seemingly uninterested with his environment, and yet he doesn't fail to notice all the little things and everything else Mello doesn't want to be.

He's just not good with people like that - people who _know_ everything. "I don't hate him...but I’m not going to let anyone else beat me in my own craft, Matt.” Mello plays with his words, deterring from the actual train of thought.

Matt lets it go, crossing his arms. "Well, won't your band be a sight?" The brunette counts in his head, “So there’s Matsuda, there’s A, there’s Light, the scary ass manager - who not to mention, is a great alpha from a renowned family as well. My dad said the Yagamis controlled Japan’s NPA sometime before.”

Mello couldn't count how many times he's heard this before. “Uhuh.”

“…and became the former vice president of Keehl and Company but somehow ended up taking care of a spoiled brat like you.” Matt trails.

Mello snarls, crumpling the foil. “Who fucking told you.”

“Everyone knows.” His best friend shrugs. Mello scratches his head - he didn't know the reason either. Just why Light was appointed to him all of a sudden, following him around wherever he went.

Mello stands, sighing.“Meet me after school, I’m going somewhere.”

“Huh? Where?”

“Wherever I can go and write my songs. I need peace and quiet.”

"You can have peace and quiet with me? I know when to shut up." Mello just raises a brow, and immediately dismisses the idea. Matt laughs - is he going to be some loner again? Just what is the use of these people he called 'friends'? Near - damn, he wouldn't even know it if he were dead - and Mello, who just leaves all of a sudden, when they could be hanging out to make up for all the years they lost.

"I'll see you later at the entrance." Mello taps the table then strolls out of the cafeteria. Matt sinks to his seat. _So what now?_

he's got no other choice. He takes out his phone and begins to pout. ‘ _Nearrrrrrrrr, where are you? I thought we were eating lunch! Mello left me. That bastard.’_ In just a couple of seconds, a reply enters. Near has never been that fast.

_‘I’m practicing in the music room.’_

‘ _Oh, I’ll get you something to eat then! So we can hang out.’_

 _‘…Don’t bother.’_ Matt's frown deepens. It's almost as if the heavens are telling him not to have friends right at his face. Though, that didn't mean much to him. He'll do what he wants and plunge into Near's hollow solitude, whether the boy liked it or not. Even if it were a bother, well, Matt loves to bother people.

* * *

Mello's been finding time to compose songs again, just so that he will have something ready for his next album. It wouldn't be until a year before he can release another, but he will make it happen despite of being in Wammy's during that time. After a couple of minutes of loitering aimlessly around Wammy's, he's met a lot of people already. By a lot, as in hoards of people asking questions, wanting his pictures, and clinging to him. He's familiar with some of them, but he never felt the need to be friendly - it's going to be a hassle if they get too attached.

Finally, he stumbled on a narrow hall, each side adorned with paintings ( he's seen those before....) and the yellow light shining over the small, marble statues. He couldn't help but follow the way, appreciating the pieces too. He thought that it's the end of it, but looking to the left, it was a shortcut to where all the other extracurricular rooms were - including the music rooms. Mello smiled as he saw the big, empty space, no one there to bother him; and a perfect place to get his artistic juices flowing. 

There were at least ten music rooms. He opened the door in the first one, and he found a complete set of expensive instruments, a table, and two couches. He looked at the other one, which was only filled with drums and seemingly other foreign instruments he's never seen before, and Mello admits it excited him. If these were all free to use just for the students, maybe he came to the right academy. 

 _'Wammy's, you're loaded. This is impressive.'_ Mello enters one of the rooms, sits down in one of the comfiest couches he's ever sat on, and begins to think. A melody comes to his head, and silently hums along with it. That was, until he realised it wasn't in his head - but from the other room, somewhere, in this area.

He came to realise someone is playing the piano, and that he's not alone after all. He never truly played the instrument, because the didn't quite fit the image - but he must say that it's got the loveliest tunes, and he regrets that he has not taken enough time to appreciate it. He taps his knee, following the rhythm. _‘Who’s playing?’_ Then, the solemn melodies turns into something more fast-paced - a thrilling emotion washes over the blond, at the same time a sense of peace. It's as if the notes were chasing after one another, but not too loud and rather romantic - like the beating of someone's heart.

Mello could not hold his curiosity and follows where it's coming from. Suddenly, it becomes quiet, but he could still hear the faint notes, then the upheaval - and it's piercing then again. _‘It's like classical and modern at the same time. It's as if the tunes were playing around with each other and...just where the hell is it coming from?'_ Mello then begins to open each door after. He doesn't care whoever it is. He just wants to sit down and listen, be enlightened, and maybe by some luck, something will bloom out of it. He's never sought after inspiration in classical pieces before; but it contained some feeling he couldn't exactly comprehend, and he's desperate to grasp it.

The song got louder. He stood in front of the door, almost enthralled with the beauty of the sound. 

“Mels?”

Mello swiftly turns to his best friend. He looks at his perplexed features and to his hand carrying a bag of random food, just as confused as he is. “M-Matt.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Uh…composing – uhm, I was just about to find a room, but got lost.”

Matt stares, then his face twists into that of hilarity, “Haha! Damn dude you should’ve just asked me! That's what you get for leaving me.” Matt playfully punches his friend. He looks at the room number, “Ah, this is it. Near’s inside practicing, you should come.” Mello instinctively grabs Matt's hand, stopping him from turning the knob.

“Near’s…the one playing?” Matt blinks. 

"Yup. Nice right?" Then, the door opens, and the beautiful melody comes to embrace the two males. There were tall, glass windows that allowed the warmth to seep in, the tile floors a mix of colours from the setting sun; and Mello has never seen anything so succinctly magnificent. At the very far end was a single, black piano, where the white boy - whom Mello never thought could move so gracefully - glimmered beneath all the light. 

Mello becomes speechless; even his mind is blank with the usual thoughts of anxiety and jealousy. There's a touch of pleasure and bliss instead from watching Near, even if Mello will never admit it to himself. _So this is the passionate artist residing within the emotionless vessel_. Mello could not help but think that, there are layers in Near, and more layers once he thought that's all there is. An omega, at that. Supposedly powerless to the rest of the world but, they surely haven't seen Near. 

As Mello slowly realised the speck of respect he had for the boy growing, he couldn't help but look away. He doesn't know just when Near will start noticing the intensity of his gaze, and him witnessing that - that type of stunned expression on his face, would be the last thing he wanted.

"You look shocked. He's really that good, huh? It kinda shatters your whole pride into pieces." 

"Shut u-" Mello freezes. The blond's eyes widen temporarily, and he slowly faces Near again. Matt sees the slather of red on Mello's cheeks, and the beads of saltwater forming on his skin. Mello breathes heavily and he quickly covers his mouth, looking back at forth from Near to Matt. _'What....don't tell me...no way...'_

“Dude, you’re…sweating a hell lot.” Matt touches Mello's arms, "...and burning up."

There was an unknown flame in Mello's eyes; the azure in his eyes now of more like silver, and he glowers at the brunette, "Don't you smell it?"

"Smell what?" Mello swallows, his palms clenching the thick leather of his pants. Matt is bent, he didn't know if he should panic now, or what.

“I’m leaving, tell the teacher I’m not feeling well.” Mello hastily walks past Matt, his hand now glued to his nose. Matt grabs Mello by the arm - he takes one good look at his friend and it troubled him to see that Mello has never looked so sick. The blond begins to tremble with the gust or aroma, and he pushes Matt away.

“Wait dude, want me to go with you? This doesn’t look right.”

“No, I’m really fine, I need – I need air. Space. _A lot_ of space.” 

“Are you…sure?”

Mello doesn't look at Matt, “Yeah, Matt, meet me at my place later instead.” Mello sprints out of the room, and Matt stares into the space where Mello had just vanished in.

"w-wait!" It was all he could say. What on earth was that? _Literally what the fuck?_ The brunette replayed what just happened, and just then did the puzzle pieces begin to click with one another.

 _"Don't you smell it?"_ Was what Mello said. _'Could it be...!'_

Matt completely throws the door open, storming into the calm that once clouded the room. He forgot the possibility of the event happening, just because Near was too immaculate that he'd never even entertained the scene taking place. Such has happened before, to the other students - it didn't end too well, and those dirty alphas crowded the halls, all a victim of their instincts. If it's really what he thinks it is, then it won't be good - especially not when it's Near Lawliet. Though, shouldn't he have felt it too?  " ** _Near!_** "

Near flinches, his charcoal eyes wide with Matt's clamour, "What is it?" Near speaks, obviously baffled with the loud appearance.

Matt examines Near from head to toe. He holds his breath,  "What are you feeling?"

Near narrows his eyes. "I told you I wasn't hungry. You didn't have to bother." Matt gapes; a sigh following after. _Now, isn't this all the more confusing?_ It doesn't make sense. For a second there, he was more than ready to snatch Near and bring him to the hospital - or anywhere that was safe. He sure as hell doesn't trust anybody but himself, when it came to matters like that. Though, it seems like there's no need for that.

Matt shakes his head, he wouldn't want to weird out Near any more than he just did. “Come on I got you fruits, granola and some greek yogurt, and the healthy shit! Just eat them!” Matt takes them out, placing them on Near's lap. Near looks at each one, and his stomach begins to grumble He nods, partially grateful. 

"I guess I have no choice." Matt laughs.  _'I thought he was in heat, with how Mello reacted but...'_

“Here.” Near hands one granola bar to Matt, and even though he never really liked the grainy snack, he takes it. He doesn't know when it will happen again.

"Go ahead, I wanna listen." Matt smiles, masking the agitation. As the same song began to warp with the air once again, a thought shadows Matt.

_'It's the first time I've met an omega who has no scent at all.'_

* * *

Mello has never driven that insanely in his entire life. He swore he would've been ticketed for it, if he weren't fucking fast enough to escape the officers. His mind remained blurry, his eyes watering; but he isn't sure if its either because of the heat of the helmet or the fluctuating temperature in his body. Whatever this is, he's never once experienced it. He doesn't know how or why, but one thing is for sure - it was the sweetest fragrance, both to the point of gripping his throat and tickling his senses, he's ever encountered. It was painful, and he couldn't think of anything else but the smell, and what it made him feel. 

 _'Shit, I've met omegas before, and even in their heat it wasn't that bad.'_ He's ninety-percent reckless, but ten-percent of that is also the irony; that he was't exactly loose when it came to, _well,_ temptations. Omegas were...omegas, who were just humans too, _plus_ the compelling hormones. However, he didn't grow up the same as those alphas. He's crazy, but not in that way. Yes, it should've felt the same as usual but seriously, Near? _Out of all people?_ He'd bury himself alive.

 _'He wasn't in heat. If so, Matt should've smelled it, too.'_ He couldn't come up with a reason. Is there something wrong with him? Wait, why does it have to be him? It might be Near. There were too many questions, and not a single answer. He tried to dig deep into his brain - on memories about sex education, just to try and find a reason. Has he become so frustrated that he got so...sensitive? Or, maybe - no, it's too rare. It doesn't even happen as much nowadays. Fateful Partners? That's just what adults told kids who tried to explain the attraction of alphas to omegas.

 _'..huh?'_ Mates? He's almost forgotten its existence. Having one never entered his mind, or never was it once a goal. He can't imagine tying someone down for the rest of her life. That will just make him like his father. Besides, it's impossible - Near is a _guy_. _'Wake the fuck up. Why are you here thinking about mates all of a sudden? I hate his guts, the way he looks, and just everything. Even if he were a girl, no way I'm going for her.'_ He takes off his helmet. Does he really hate everything, though? He liked his music. What would he look like if he were a girl? White, petite, and...pretty.

Mello shivers. _'Fuck no. Never.'_ His motorcycle comes to a halt, greeted by two, black cars parked in the front entrance of his flat. Mello combs the hair that has misplaced across his face, thinking only of two things: One, that old man. Two, mafia.

The wooden door opens to his face, revealing a light-haired man in a suit. He's wrong in both - as it is no other than his manager, Light. "Well aren't you fast."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took long! Sorry for the wait! I'm trying to work on the character development, and not jump into the juicy ones too fast. Still, I hope you enjoyed! It wasn't as exciting but, I hope you grew to like and know more about the characters? Thank you for the support :) And thanks for stopping by, dear reader!


	3. Are we there yet?

 

 

 

 

 

The red, Chevrolet Impala pulls into a screeching stop.  Not a sudden stop in the middle of a full parking lot type, but a rather confident one, being the only car permitted to park in the mezzanine .

 

 

He brought his goggles up his eyes, searching for a console that has gone lost in the pile of bubble wraps and unfiled papers . Two men come to escort him out of the lot and into the 10-storey headquarters. Arriving at the lobby, he's greeted by even more men who bowed before him, followed by a united "Good afternoon."

 

 

After what seemed like endless greetings, he arrives at the top floor unit where he expects his father to greet him from his executive seat . A chat and a burrito or two, then leave.

 

 

Instead he's met by his father along with a tall, burly male and a petite blonde woman with laces adorning  technically  every part of her body . As if some doll, like the expensive, porcelain kind that gives you the creeps.

 

 

"Mail, I would like to introduce you to Ms. Ivanov." Matt quirks a brow, but smiles anyway as per the courtesy of meeting someone for the first time. 

 

 

"Good afternoon, Ms. Ivanov, you can call me Matt--" 

 

 

"Mattie, it's so nice to finally meet you!" In less than a second, Matt feels arms attacking him around his neck. This stranger is already hanging off of his body before he could even react. He stood there, stunned, and  slowly  pushes her away from him to no avail. Her smile is way all up to her ears, almost like joker but worse because she's a monster of a different intensity. 

 

 

_'I'm gonna start screaming at the count of one.'_ He complains in his head. The burly man from awhile ago pulls her off in one go, then bowing as an apology to the  slightly  disturbed male. 

 

 

"Mochi! What did you do that for? You're being rude to him." More than anything Matt is hella grateful, but whatever right? 

 

 

Matt straightens his striped shirt, "That was one hell of an introduction." 

 

 

The burly man smiles, but Matt could  just  wonder why. "Actually, she's been hearing about you ever since she was young. Madam Amane and your mother are good friends."

 

 

Enlightenment seems to have washed him, "Oh! You're aunt Natsumi's daughter!"  He says  superficially  , because deep inside he  just  didn't know how his elegant aunt could have made such a spontaneous, borderline crazy woman . 

 

 

His father clears his throat, "You've never met before, but she's already like family so treat her well." 

 

 

She nods her head, "Mom talked about how she wishes to have a smart son  just  like you.  I think  she's very frustrated to have a daughter instead of a son!" Matt thinks that aunt might  be frustrated  for a different reason, though.

 

 

"I know a lot of things about you though we've never  officially  met. It's kind of awkward, huh? With the things I know about, it's almost as if we're siblings." She smiles, again. 

 

 

Matt laughs, "Woah there, siblings? Haha, Let's start off as friends." he whispers the later part. "Mi...Misa right?"

 

 

"Haha, I'm happy that you remember!" She points her finger at the man standing beside her. "This is Mochi, he's my bodyguard."

 

 

He salutes with a cheeky smile, "Kanzo Mogi, at your service!" 

 

 

Matt makes a knowing "Ooooh" to compensate for his awkward disposition and not knowing how to act friendly, or worse -- where to put his hands .

 

 

"Okay Misa, and uhm, Mochi? Sounds almost like a dessert, huh?" He laughs, "Now, what, what's up, then? Why are you guys here? Like a vacation or something?"

 

 

His father finally stands up from his seat, arms crosses but a gentle smile,  nevertheless . "Actually, Ms. Ivanov will be here way longer than a vacation, am I right?" They both laugh, "She'll be living here for the mean time while attending Wammy's." 

 

 

Matt raises his brows, "Wammy? Like, my school?" 

 

 

His father rolls his eyes.  "Yes, and I need someone to show her the ropes because sir Mogi will not be around for a few days to attend some business back in Moscow,"

 

 

He catches his breath, "You see, it's going to be difficult to have  just  anybody do that. She's an Ivanov, a social media influencer at that.....you know?" 

 

 

The teenager laughs, "Ah, indeed that's going to be hard. I  truly  , _sincerely_ wish you guys luck."

"I'm saying that it has to be you." 

 

 

"I'm sorry to break it to you but, uh, I'm a busy man. You should ask someone else." 

 

 

The older male could not hide his disappointment, "Mail!"

 

 

Misa waves her hand, as if to ward off the thick air between the father and son, "I know it's a bother but I promise you that I'm  really  fun to be with ! You don't have to follow me around and we'll be in the same school so it's a lot easier than you think!"

 

 

Matt scoffs, "That's not the point! I'm not going to waste my time entertaining some girl 25/8!" 

 

 

"She's not some girl, she's family! Do you know how much the Ivanov helped us to get where we are now? If I didn't follow her father's advice, we won't be in this building under my name!"

 Matt groans, defeated but not completely, yet. "What am I getting out of this?" 

 

 

Misa, for some  ungodly  reason, raises her hand. "You can shop with me and get whatever you want." Upon hearing this, Matt envisioned the scene and choked.

 

 

His father interrupted, "They won't know you're Mhijack." 

 

 

Matt freezes, his gaze crawling from the cold floor to his father's even colder face, "How...how did you know?"

 

 

"We give the NCA names and faces of mob bosses that they could not even identify. Did you think that I wouldn't find out that small business of yours? What is it called again? Hacking?" 

 

 

Matt sighs for the hundredth time that afternoon.  He didn't think that, after three years of laying low and cleaning evidence, he hasn't  ultimately  left the grid of suspicion  . Yes, it  was considered  borderline illegal but come on, it  was used  for peace! _Peace_ !  He had busted many secrets about high ranking politicians and those sly, sly business moguls !

 

 

"Hah, are you going to do this to your own son?"

 

 

"I can  just  imagine how many people will be after you."

 

 

"Fine!" Matt surrenders, putting both arms in the air for emphasis. Misa shouts a little 'yay', but covers her mouth upon feeling Matt's heated glare. He softens, though. _'I know I'm being mean but I just  hate -- okay never mind, dislike entitled alphas!'_

 

 

"Define Mochi guy being gone for a few days."

 

 

"Two weeks." _Oh, shoot me in front of my red Chevy baby._ "Okay, I'll be a good son, whatever."  He stomps to leave, but the moment he was out of the damned room Misa appears from behind him, quite  literally  screaming 'Wait !' in his ears. 

 

 

She swallows, "I won't be in Wammy's for a long time. I'm just...I'm....."

 

 

"What? You're what?"

 

 

"I'm looking for someone." She grins. 

 

 

"...That's neat! If that's the case, tell me his name, or no,  just  even his most distinct feature and I will  surely  find him! Text me, you  probably  got my number from dad already, right? Anyways, I'm in a hurry so gotta scram. Bye!" What? So all he needs to do is find the person and she'll be gone sooner!

 

 

 

Matt zooms out of the hall before she could even speak. Misa pouts her cherry glitter lips, "But I don't know his name or what he looks like...I've never even met him."

 

* * *

 

 

 

"So...you still got those chocolate bars -- there you go! Still under the bed!"  Matsuda pulls out a reused box filled with his addictive stash, seeing that there's a mix of Hershey's and Ghiradelli bars in them . At the same instant, Mello kicks it back to where it came from. 

 

 

"You still eat before you go to sleep?" A appears leaning on the door frame, a mix of both amazement and disgust in his face. "Do you go to the dentist  regularly ?"

 

 

"Should someone with alcohol issues be saying that?" Mello jests, which to A replies with brown eyes squinted, "I haven't drunk in a year."

 

 

"Anyway, shouldn't you have something to talk about with Light?" Matusda says whilst opening each drawer he found in the room. 

 

 

"He already knows what to do." Mello hardens his eyes. "Though it's fishy how he agreed to come home and let me perform in the music festival, in my own father's academy."

 

 

A quiet knock comes from the door.  True enough, it's Light Yagami, whom they did not know if knocked to catch their attention or had  simply  heard enough . 

 

 

"I already have your schedule for this weekend. Would it be alright to talk to you boys about your set for that night?"  Light, with his almond eyes and defined features; his perfect posture and classy style, no one would think he's the manager of ASX . He still looks exactly the same as the time he left the company to become a band manager from a vice chairman.

 

 

"That's what we're all here for." A shrugs, then Matsuda, lighting up like a bulb that's too bright for the living room, chases a bee line to order pizza.

 

 

"Remember to change your voice a little." A says, then the meeting begins.

 

 

15 minutes into the planning and foreshadowing the many fortunate _and_ unfortunate that may occur in the event, a doorbell rings through the conversation .

 

 

Light throws a suspicious glance at the door, "Are you boys expecting anybody?"

 

 

Matsuda laughs, "It's  just  the pizza man, Light!"

 

 

Light frowns, "The guards from the gate did not call. Don't tell me they let anybody in without asking?" 

 

 

"It's fine! I'll get it." A rushes to the door. Before opening, he takes a deep breath and messes up his locks a bit. He chuckles to himself, _'Ah, I'll bless someone today by answering the door and letting them see me. This is what idols should be doing. Why hole up in a room?'_

 

 

"Pizza?" A plasters the best television smile at the male standing before him.

 

 

Matt quirks a brow, "No? Hi there A. Is Mello in?" He peeks from his shoulder, tiptoeing a little to match A's humongous height. A thinks, ' _No pizza?'_ He then realises that it could not be other than a passionate fan who  probably  found a way up to the private hill area of Mello's  residence .

 

 

A makes a baffled noise, "Aren't you a little too fast to figure things out?" 

 

 

"Wait, what?" The teen laughs. _Laughs_. A's displeasure deepens. 

 

 

"Well, if you want my autograph that badly then..." 

 

 

"....I  really  _don't_." The teen scratches his neck, "I'm Mello's friend, so  just  go get him please."

 

 

A tilts his head, "Strange. Mello doesn't have any friends-"

 

 

"Matt!" Mello shouts from behind, pushing A out of the walkway. 

 

 

"I forgot you were coming. Got caught up in the meeting back there." Mello pulls Matt's arm into the house, all eyes now on the eccentric male at Mello's tail. 

 

 

Mello  quickly  introduces him, "Matt, my band members. Guys, Matt, my best friend from childhood. 

 

 

"Heard lots about you guys.  Practically  everywhere." 

 

 

Matsuda smiles, "That's so cool! Mello has friends!" Mello brushes it off. It's annoying but they're not wrong. 

 

 

"Oh, isn't this little Mail?" Light says from the back of the room, still on the sofa with his glasses drawn to the tip of his nose. Matt's carefree smile loses its day upon seeing the devil all too well.

 

 

"Light Im-a-gay, it's been what, 10 years? You're still _alive_?"

 

 

"That sharp tongue of yours hasn't changed." Light sneers, fixing his tie, "I guess fate has  naturally  brought you together. I can't do anything about it."  Mello opens his mouth to say something, but Matt beats him into it.

 

 

"Like how you stopped every letter I sent to Mello before?" The tension grew thicker and darker, making it hard for any outsider to swallow.  For Matsuda and A, all they can do is exchange glances and wish a meteor would  miraculously  crash into the 6-feet deep ice that otherwise none of them would do . 

 

 

"It was an order." Light ends it there. Matt puked a little in his mouth, "You're still uncle Maruvick's dog?"

 

 

_Ring._ The sound didn't come from the door this time, but from the landline phone sitting at the perfect spot to watch the whole scene unfold . Matsuda staggers to pick it up, his sweat cooling down. 

 

 

"The pizza's here!" A exclaims.

 

 

"Let's go?" Mello whispers to Matt. The teen nods his head  violently  and they leave, deaf to Matsuda telling them to stop.

 

 

A looks over at Light as if to say something, but he forgets about it the moment he meets the intimidating hazel eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Near  just  finished what could be his thirty-second practice that day.

 

 

The clock had hit the seventh hour of the night, so there was nobody in the main building except him. If his arms were longer, they'd be dragging  dramatically  along the Sapphire hall with how tired he was.

 

 

People asked him before how much he loved music. He didn't know how much as he didn't even know if he loved it. He appreciates it to an extent, but he's not sure if that feeling can  be described  as loving something.

 

 

Music is the most calculated yet free form of art that he had ever come across.  It's a fluid existence you can put into shape, and there's something about the control he feels that keeps him content . There's always something to perfect, and it's always easy to distinguish the flaws.

 

 

Lost in his thoughts, Near wondered if he's going to keep playing forever. There are times when he feels that strangers expect him to play more than he does so himself.  Succeeding L's position is committing to the cage he's already tied to, and thinking about that suffocates him a little .

 

 

Before he reached the end of the hall, slow thumping sounds trailed on the marble floors. Near  abruptly  turns back to the source of what could be footsteps, only to find a dark, empty space. Near exhales, _'Really now...'_ His anxiety has been running out of lane these past few days that his imagination has grown physical too. 

 

 

Watari stood by the black vehicle near the entrance, no cars lining up behind him. He greeted Near with a silent nod. 

 

 

Near sat  quietly  for a good five minutes, feeling more and more haggard with each passing second. The notion that he  barely  ate that day finally dawns into him. Out of all the snacks Matt brought, he had only eaten the cereal bar while Matt himself ate the rest. 

 

 

The sighing boy may not be the biggest fan of eating, but when the brutal pangs in his stomach do come, there's no helping it . "Watari, let's stop by the usual place for something to eat."

 

 

"As your command, sir." Watari stirs the wheel to a familiar route downtown, with lively people and golden lamp posts.  Watari drops Near off at the entrance of the cafe with the unmistakeable red scheme and 'Tim Hortons' displayed at the front .

 

 

What's interesting is that,  just  a few more blocks down is a popular restaurant bar.  The dark exterior concealed the blazing lights inside and the two, ranting males sitting by the glass window . 

 

 

"So your dad blackmailed you into becoming a rich girl's bodyguard?" Mello puts down his drink.

 

 

"Uhuh.  Honestly  though, if he said he's gonna pay me at least $10 an hour I wouldn't react that bad to it." If she's not going to be too fussy then that's even better. At the same time, seeing how she acted today...that part is questionable. Matt shivers.

 

 

"I didn't know that Light was your manager. Does it feel like having tea with Lucifer?" Mello shakes his head. 

 

 

"Uh...he's not that bad anymore nowadays. I mean, that fucker got his moments and I never forgot what happened but, he helped me." 

 

 

Matt narrows his eyes. "How exactly did he help? Wasn't he like, you know, _that_ to uncle Maruvick?" Both Matt and Mello  are repulsed by  the idea, coughing it out almost immediately. 

 

 

"We don't even know if they were really _that_ , but he quit the company to help me." Matt cringes at the second time hearing the word 'help'.

 

 

"Wait, that makes no sense. Why would he leave the company to follow a band around? And do you actually trust him?" 

 

 

"I'm not saying that I trust him. I'm chill with him because he's useful. I mean, it did take years to get myself breathe in the same room as him but I matured." 'Matured' didn't sit right with Matt.  Personally , it's not something he can ever associate with the blond. "I still hate him. But, compared to that animal of a dad? He's decent." 

 

 

No matter how many times Matt told himself that people do change at some point, there's something about Light that doesn't make him eligible enough for that . That's like pledging to be good after already killing someone. Or Matt going to church.

 

 

"I got goosebumps when you said that." Matt jokes. His once laughing eyes dart behind Mello's back, which -- is  technically  the rest of the bar, and gags at the sight. 

 

 

Mello, chewing his third chocolate bar, stops for a second. "What? Why do you look like that?"

 

 

"Sometimes I forget you're popular. Turning around is your choice." Matt blinks. Mello does turn around, only to see flashing phones right at his face. The chatter got louder upon Mello's recognition and women began to squeal. They wave their hands to their direction.

 

 

Mello smiles. A smile where his lips are tight like rusty hinges but still handsome. A flutter of light flashes from the glass window beside him. It came from the parking lot, where the paparazzis are doing the _best_ job at hiding behind cars. 

 

 

"Why do  I feel  like we're going to get mobbed in two seconds?" Matt grabs his console and keeps it in his pocket for safety.

 

 

What he said became the utter reality. People began coming to their table for autographs and pictures. Mello and Matt rose from their seats, the singer giving in for the time being. Matt stood there like an extra, a twenty-fourth-wheel with the increasing crowd.  People passing by the bar also began flooding in to see the ASX star, and that's when Matt decided that it's a good night to run . 

 

 

Mello  calmly  makes his way out while Matt, getting into his bodyguard character, raises his arms to stop people for  possibly  murdering his friend . He whispers, "Where are your bodyguards?" which to Mello shrugs. He outrun them when they circled downtown before stopping at the bar.

 

 

The two men are now running through the endless sea of sweaty beings and sprints to where Mello's motrcyle should be . Of course, they got there too. If they rode that shit, it will be a real walking dead with how much the girls are clinging to that bike.

 

 

"We're fucked." Matt curses at Mello. _Why? Sometimes he's cool but sometimes about to get killed? There's no in-between?_  

 

 

Amidst the nasty dilemma and screaming women, Near has  successfully  ordered a vanilla cream shake and a plain muffin  . On his way out, Watari points at a commotion near the end of the street. During instances like these, Near would  normally  roll his eyes, sip on his shake and get going.  But across the crowd and blaring lights, he makes eye contact with very familiar, desperate eyes .

 

 

As expected with this man called Matt, his name  is screamed  at the top of the universe's lungs. " **NEAR!** "

 

 

Matt pulls a weight behind him, and it's the ball of hatred that goes by the name of Mello. And they're running. The people too. In _his_ direction. Straight at _him._  

 

 

Near stumbles in his position, his brooding eyes getting wider and wider each second. His peace of mind has  been broken  yet again not by one, or even two people but a whole city this time around.

 

 

"NEAR OPEN THE DOOR!" Watari acts quick and opens the said door, and in comes Near pushed by Matt and Mello.  In less than point two seconds, faces have already bombed the car windows and Watari steps on the gas in a way stoic old men don't .

 

 

The Bentley races away and the crowd gets smaller into the distance. Matt makes his biggest sigh of relief and internalises the new situation they're in. One, they're in Near's car. Two, it smells like vanilla. Three, it's Mello who smells like vanilla.

 

 

Near  is frozen  in place, his hand shaking  just  above Mello's leather pants. He's on the opposite side to Near's end, while Mello sat in the middle. The blond stared at the white substance trickling down to his boots, while Matt stifled a laugh. 

 

 

Near composed himself, ".....what was _that_?"

 

 

"What the _fuck_ , Near?" is what Mello replied.

 

 

Matt covers his mouth. If he laughs now, the headlines would be 'ASX main lead kills childhood friend?'. Matt swallows it all. "We-we  were mobbed ." Matt pats Mello on the back, then glances at his thighs. "At least it's not chocolate this time."

 

 

"Matt!" Mello glares at Near, "You have talent for not holding things  properly , don't you?" 

 

 

"Who threw me off balance?" With this, both look at Matt.

 

 

"I'm sorry, okay? You had a car, I knew you, we had no choice! I saved your life Mello, damn." 

 

 

"So what are you going to do about this? These pants are expensive." Mello does not say this to Matt, though -- but to the albino boy crushed beside him.

 

 

"With your father's money, you sure have ten of those." Near snaps. _Why be so scrupulous about the price?_

 

 

Mello scoffs. He couldn't even put his fucking hands down! The vanilla scent is getting too unbearable -- he might as well die back in the bar. How unlucky can this day be? He already needed at least 10 weeks off without seeing Near after what happened in the music room. Now this? They're glued to each other in this small space and he's about to fucking lose it! 

 

 

"Sir Mello, here's a box of napkins and sanitisers. It is not enough but we  shall  replace your pair with new ones as soon as possible."  The forgotten old man that had 80% contribution into saving their lives ( and the incident ) caught them off guard . 

 

 

"Uh...thanks and you don't have to." Mello takes the box. Near, at this moment, notices how wet his right arm has been as well. He reaches for a napkin but Mello instinctively tore it away from him.

 

 

Matt couldn't hold it any longer and bursts into laughter, "This is hilarious! If you guys only saw your faces! Near you looked so damn surprised!"

 

 

"If anybody  was grabbed  and pushed in the same level as yours they'd be more than surprised." Near twirls a strand of hair. What Matt learned is that, this 'twirling' either indicates his concentration or uneasiness. When it comes to Matt  however , it's usually the frustration that he's not strong enough to punch him in the face.

 

 

"Where to, boys?" Watari interrupts.

 

 

Mello looks up from his vigorous wiping, "My villa. It's in --"

 

 

"I know." Mello raises a brow but doesn't comment. This man screams 'exceptional' in his resume that he's somehow not surprised.

 

 

"You know?" Matt, the curious boy he is, did not  possess  the same brain wave as Mello. 

 

 

"Yes. Master Lawliet owns Springtide Private Villas." Matt nods his head  knowingly  and with a thread of amusement. Watari continues, "We know everyone who stays in the villas."

 

 

Mello  just  nods. He almost forgot that this annoying twit beside him is L's successor.  Firstly  , he doesn't look anything like a qualified heir. He can't imagine Near bossing around anybody or even sitting at an office chair  normally . 

 

 

"Move over, Matt." Matt complies and pushes himself as close as possible to the door. Mello rolls his eyes, "I said move over."

 

 

"I did." 

 

 

"Then more, dumbass."

 

 

"Do you see any more space to move here? I'm  literally  the _door_." 

 

 

 

There's a wide space now separating Mello and Near. The white boy wasn't bothered and watched the trees go by. 

 

 

There's a claustrophobic, awkward silence wafting among all four of them. Matt decides to speak up,  purely  to entertain himself and stop him from falling asleep. "Ah, who knew Near likes to go to Tim Hortons when he's finally hungry? If you weren't there, Mello would be gone by now."

 

 

Near spares a side glance, "Where is that Mello's bodyguards?" Matt thought his tone can't  possibly  get any colder, but boy was he _wrong_? Even with lips pursed and his whole face hidden from the teen, Matt could _hear_ Near imploding inside out. 

 

 

"We left them and only brought a motorcycle." 

 

 

Near jeers, "How reckless as always." Matt forces a smile. ' _This is going to be long ride,_ ' is all he can say.

 

 

Mello lifts his head from his business to glower at Near, "Are you asking to beaten up? In this situation that's going to be very easy. You're smart enough to know that right?" Watari clears his throat.  For a split second, Matt had forgotten that this old man will most likely gun them down if they were to hurt a strand of Near's hair .

 

 

"I didn't know that you three are such good friends." Watari muses. Near throws a wary look, a complete contrary to Matt's grin.

 

 

They all answered in unison, "No."

 

 

"Yes." Matt  just  lost his game upon hearing the two. All he could do is gape at them. 

 

 

Watari nods. "I'm glad Near has people to get along with." Mello winces at the statement. 

 

 

"Let's go back for the motorcycle tomorrow." Matt whispers.

 

 

Mello scrubs the last particle off of his boots, "Uhuh. Though it doesn't matter because I have around ten of those." Matt's mouth makes a big 'Ah' sound. Near stares at Mello with furrowed brows and eyes of ridiculing disbelief. 

Near peeked out of the window to detach himself from reality, while Mello folded his arms and closed his eyes.

_'Why is it always me,'_ is what Near thought.

_'Why is always this fucker, and why am I the one sitting beside him?'_ is Mello's claim.

 

With the ultimate silence that Matt could no longer do anything about, he brings out his console. Ten minutes pass but they were no where near the villa and the traffic just keeps getting heavier. Matt dozes off, then falls asleep to the humming of the engines. If there's something to be aware of about Matt's sleeping patterns, it is that he _never_ wakes up unless by his own accord. In the circumstances they're in, that's the worst case scenario.  

 

 

 

 

Matt is now inching away from the door and closer to the blond. Mello opens his eyes at the sudden weight leaning against him to find a head already on his shoulder. _'Dammit, Matt._ ' His arm feels hot, and the friction throws him off. He plunges his left shoulder upwards to get the boy out, but Matt is  just  far too deep into his blacked out state.  Mello does it for the second, then the third and fourth time, but the only thing he got from it is his pal rubbing him in the wrong way even more  .  There's only a certain extent to how long he could take it, so he ends up skipping out of his no-twits-allowed zone and to Near's side .

 

 

Near is receptive of how close Mello is now, so he himself decides to shift away and if he could, melt into the door. Mello is  just  as attentive, though.  Seeing how the twit is actually annoyed with the unforgiveable distance, he's a mix of being irate and wanting to kick him out . Or kick him over the edge, either way is fine. He decides with the later.

 

 

_'I'm the uncomfortable one here, shithead.'_ He cursed Matt in his head too. 

 

 

Mello motions closer, close enough that their knees are touching. Near flinches and glances at Mello before crossing his legs. Before the albino boy could return to his mind cube, he feels their thighs touching. _Thighs_. 

 

 

Near peers at Mello, soon regretting it upon meeting the mocking blue eyes with how close they are. They're upper bodies are stuck like two wet glass panes, and Near -- oh boy, it's not pleasant. For a second, he'd rather  be sent  to Paris.

 

 

Mello sneers. It's comedic how shaken the boy is.  Somewhere in his twisted little mind, he  just  found squeezing Near with twice his weight enjoyable  .  However , what he thought of as the said 'entertainment' was short lived. A vicious gust of aroma disrupts his senses, and by putting one and one together he knows exactly what it is. 

 

 

_'It's that goddamn scent again! Is once not enough? Does it have to be now? Why is no one smelling shit!'_ Mello thrusts himself away from the source, hitting his friend  just  right under the chin to make him groan in pain . 

 

 

Near, for the thousandth time that day, stares at the blond who seems to have an attack of some sort,  incredulously  reclining from the estranged man . 

 

 

Mello covers his mouth, then his whole face, trying to get away from Near. Everything is happening too fast, and Mello is aware as _fuck_ how hot his stomach is growing. His head is a mixture of disgust, denial and the _godforsaken l-word;_ like a perfect grenade.

 

 

Mello  just  positioned himself as far as possible. Near couldn't take saying nothing. "If you're going to be that repulsed by it you shouldn't have done it in the first place."

 

 

To a third party, it would look like Mello is fucking around. To Watari, who is no ordinary third party, can tell that there's something wrong. Watari became too vigilant towards Mello's actions that he run over a small island on the road.

 

 

As the car swayed, so did Mello.  Ungodly  enough, he flew to Near's whole person.

 

 

Near and his calm, unterrorised abode is now plagued by the Mello, his arms  just  above his head and their noses a cursed gap away .

 

 

If Mello were to describe what this is, it's simply being fucked over. They're so close that he doesn't know where to look because every corner of his sight is Near's bare features. A little shift down and it's his lips, a little shift up and it's the asshole's eyes. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mello does stick with the eyes, and  shockingly  , Near's is  just  as attentive as he is.

 

 

The problem is not the fact that they are two idiots acting out a drama scene, but the scent got stronger. Mello's senses are all excited with sharing the same pascal of air with Near.

 

 

Near held his breath. He doesn't know where on God's will this moment  is written  , but he's  just  as clueless as he can get.

 

 

There's a faint scent coming from Mello, lingering in his nose way longer than the fragrance of chocolate . It's so odd, and yet his body can't move. 

 

 

"Fuck..." Mello began. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Is he saying it to swear at the albino or....?

 

 

"We're here boys." Mello snaps out of whatever nightmarish delusion he  was trapped  in. Out of a burst of emotions, he slaps Matt awake.

 

 

"Wha- what the hell? Wait, we're here?" 

 

 

Watari smiled. "Springtide Villas, yes." Matt points a finger to the air, then directs it to Mello, then to Near. 

 

 

"Do you guys not know how to wake up people  properly ?" Matt receives another burning slap. "Awww, Even my chin hurts! Wait," Matt pokes Mello's cheek. "Why do you look like you went out in the sun for too long? So red!"

 

 

"This is your fault!"

 

 

"What? I  just  slept!" Matt takes a look at Near.  For some reason unknown to him, the great Near Lawliet is in a daze with his cheeks appearing like a canvas splattered with pink paint .

 

 

"Get out!" Mello opens the door and  violently  kicks Matt out. Matt stumbles with confusion.

 

 

"Why are you like this? Oh yeah thank you for the ride --"

 

 

"Let's go, Watari." Near does not acknowledge Matt and slams the door shut.  Like a robot, Watari accelerates away from the villa driveway and Matt felt like a thrown toy for the tenth time that day .

 

 

He puts his waving hand down, "Mello, what the hell  honestly ? Man," Mello, who would cuss him out on a good day, doesn't reply.

 

 

"What's wrong with you, again?" His friend is breathing  heavily . _Is this a life-and-death situation?_

 

 

Mello, with his blaring sapphire eyes,  sharply  peeks at Matt behind his lowered head. "I can't do this anymore. It's fucking irritating."

 

 

Matt shivers, "The...what?"

 

 

Mello bites, "What do you know about fated pairs?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Near arrived in the mansion with tension still up to his neck. Watari followed him forth without a single word, or opinion on whatever he saw at that matter.

 

 

 

 

 

The boy walks past L's office upon hearing voices. Assuming that L is having issues again with Mr. Higuchi, he decides to retire early.

 

 

 

 

 

Before opening the white, laden door leading to his room, Watari finally speaks. "Does such rendezvous occur to you daily?"

 

 

 

 

 

Near does not think twice, "Yes. Every minute of the day."

 

 

 

 

 

"Would you like me to do something about it?" Watari's tone  is lined  with concern, to which Near picks up. If the teen were to speak from his pounding heart, the answer would be no doubt a 'yes.'  However , one question remains open and that is if it's worth the displeasure.

 

 

 

 

 

He doesn't delve much into his thoughts, afraid he'll start thinking of unnecessary ideas . "No, it's a waste of time. Let them be and they'll soon get tired of it."

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh, you seem to care about them."

 

 

 

 

 

Near looks at him much like a stiffened deer in the hands of a blood-sucking goblin. The idea is exactly that. _Unheard of_. "It's as if you're trying to say a fruit fell because a kid from another town kept jumping. Yes, completely unrelated."

 

 

 

 

 

Watari makes a throaty chuckle, "Good night, master."

 

 

 

 

 

"Yes, indeed. Have a good rest, Watari. I hope you begin thinking  rationally  by dawn." Watari then steps away to head to his chambers, and Near is unsure whether he heard him laugh as he did so.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Near entered his room and changed  quickly  into his beloved attire -- cotton white pyjamas. Sticking to his routine, he lays out figurines from a box, where a small  portion  are undone. They've been all handmade from clay, and now he's  in the process of  painting them. They're an equal mix of real people with eccentricities and the plain ordinary.

 

 

 

 

 

The moment he picked up the brush, his mind began wandering to a particular peculiar being. He places his palm on his chest, "It's been thirty minutes and it hasn't died down." He whispers.

 

 

 

 

 

Whatever that was in the car, he's aware he could've avoided it. Pushed him, kicked him, _bit off his nose_ , anything -- but he _had_ to watch Mello eye him from his temples to his chin.

 

 

 

 

 

His mind did not race with its usual calculating thoughts, but it was a wash of  just  Mello, and more Mello. As if it blanked out not into white but Mello. He couldn't move by then.

 

 

 

 

 

There was a smell that intoxicated him along the way, he  just  can't pinpoint what it was or where it came from.  It was sweet -- but not the sugar he hated, but sweet like morning, or what his stomach feels after finishing a sculpture . Nothing in the world smelled like it, yet there's a sense of familiarity with the scent.

 

 

 

 

 

One scent that brings many memories from the past, all those years ago, at the orphanage.

 

 

 

 

 

He knew someone  just  as sweet, who played with him with the most endearing of smiles. All he could remember was the snow, the birds, and the warmth amidst it all.

 

 

 

 

 

The four-year old Near thought that building a snowman is something that can go on forever. That  perhaps , that person will not leave.

 

 

 

 

 

Yet he did, without a single trace, almost as if Near had imagined his existence. It's been fourteen years of occasional pondering where that person is, or if he changed at all. One day,  maybe  he can forget -- but today is not that day. Not when he feels what he feels, and emotions remind Near of him the most.

 

 

 

 

 

A boy as uncommon as his name, "Mihael."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter after a very long time, I know :(( I was supposed to continue about two more scenes, but I thought that it will break the momentum and the vibe of this whole chapter. I've also been planning this extremely complex, fantasy themed meronia story that's about to get crazy. For that one tho, I plan to finish it all and then upload them all at once. Sweeter than a sugar baby is a story that I THOUGHT was done and through in my head but just got more shit to add and surprise y'alL :)) thanks for the kudos, for the likes and comments, or even just stopping by to read. See you in the next chapter, things will be picking up FAST. :>

**Author's Note:**

> Long first post but it's supposed to be a short story that will have exciting scenes every chapter \^0^/ It will be a fun ride and I hope the first chapter intrigued you! More characters will be introduced in the next chapter of course, you can expect the whole death note cast to be there. I've been very interested with the mechanics with omega verse. It's both cruel and lovely, depending on which perspective you choose to see it. Will be updating very soon actually, because I already have it planned out oops. Comment what you think! be free ~


End file.
